<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wrong in all the right ways by Thatoneloser_kid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548092">wrong in all the right ways</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid'>Thatoneloser_kid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Josie is the prefect daughter and student, Penelope is a stoner skater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:01:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Skater/stoner Penelope<br/>Josie is just trying her best.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>398</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Josie was the textbook version of the perfect student. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She got straight A's, four-point-oh GPA, her teachers </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>her, she was always all smiles, always willing to help anyone who needed it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie was everyone's friend, but no one was really hers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope used to be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lizzie was her twin, her </span>
  <em>
    <span>best friend</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but as of late Josie had been spiralling, the strain of keeping up this perfect student, perfect </span>
  <em>
    <span>daughter</span>
  </em>
  <span>, routine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Which was why she found herself walking the streets at nine at night, avoiding her homework as some small act of rebellion, like she wouldn't do it when she was home, anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was so far inside her own head that when she turned the corner, she didn't notice the person skating toward her until it was too late. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was on her back in a flash, her head knocking off the concrete and a weight on her stomach. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Jesus," she groaned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck," the person on top of her murmured, and when Josie opened her eyes she recognised the girl immediately. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penelope Park, they had gone to school together since they were kids, but they were polar opposites. Penelope wasn't someone who misbehaved, but she was the further thing from a good student. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Saltzman, didn't you hear me telling you to move?" Penelope didn't sound pissed, or even slightly irritated. In fact, she was smiling down at Josie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry," Josie apologies as Penelope moved to sit on the (thankfully empty) side walk beside her. "I was spaced."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No harm," Penelope said. "To me, anyway. You knocked your head. You good?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah," Josie groaned as she sat up, rubbing the back of her head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How many fingers am I holding up?" Penelope asked, holding up her middle finger with a little smirk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A cute, oddly charming little smirk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie rolled her eyes. "Classy."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"A word that has never been used in reference to me, but I'll take it." Penelope said, eyeing Josie for a second. "You good, Saltzman?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm fine." Josie shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mm," Penelope hummed. "Out on your own at nine at night, completely spaced and looking pouty."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie glared at Penelope. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Not an insult," Penelope raised her hands in defence before reaching for her board. "I'm just saying. You are giving off vibes that you're upset."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not. I don't think I am, anyway. I have nothing to be upset over."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sometimes you just have shit days," Penelope shrugged. "No rhyme or reason, it's just a shitty day." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I think today is one of those days." Josie whispered, lifting her eyes to Penelope, who was watching her carefully. "I just--I feel drained."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Drained?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie didn't know why she felt like she could open up to Penelope, but there was an earnestness in her eyes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> that told Josie she cared, at least on some level.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>plus they weren't friends, so she wouldn't really need to deal with the repercussions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's just exhausting, trying to be… </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect </span>
  </em>
  <span>all the time." She spat the word, like it somehow physically hurt her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, stop trying to be perfect.” Penelope reasoned, like it was just that easy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It isn’t that simple.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t understand.” Josie murmured, her eyes moving to her hand as she flicked a little rock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably not,” Penelope agreed. “I was on my way to hang out with Hope, I know you guys used to be friends. Do you want to come?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t, I have homework to do.” Josie stood, brushing herself off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When’s it due?” Penelope sprung to her feet, a little more spry than Josie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Next week,” Josie shrugged, and Penelope gave her a look. “I have a schedule to maintain, I can’t just miss a day. I-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, wow.” Penelope cut Josie off before she could start rambling. “Okay, all you had to say was no. You don’t need to explain yourself to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie took a breath and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me walk you home?” Penelope requested, rolling her board back and forth beneath her foot. “It’s late.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nine pm, it is still light out.” Josie argued, eyeing Penelope as a slow smile pulled on her lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not all bad things happen in the dark, Saltzman.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need you to walk me home,” Josie said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who said this was about you?” Penelope shot back. “I need someone to walk with on my way to Hope’s. It’s late.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie eyed Penelope, who just stared right back, a ghost of a smile on her lips, her head tilting ever so slightly, challenging Josie to argue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know my place is on the way to Hope’s?” Josie crossed her arms, her chin tilting upward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t everywhere on the way to Hope’s if you take a big enough detour?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That pulled a huff of a laugh from Josie, who shook her head, dropping her arms. “Fine. You aren’t going to give up on this, anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dope,” Penelope smiled, slowly rolling herself alongside Josie as they walked. “How’s your head?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, it wasn’t that hard of a hit.” Josie assured. “Did you hurt yourself?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, I had a Saltzman to break my fall.” Penelope grinned cheekily over at Josie, moving her board slightly to the left to avoid a few rocks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad I could be of use to you.” Josie rolled her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know,” Penelope hummed. “I think this is the first time we’ve ever spoken, even though we have been at school together for ten years."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't think you even knew I existed." Josie reasoned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penelope frowned over at her as she slowly kicked her board to maintain speed with Josie. "Seriously?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, yeah, like you said, we'd never spoken. I just figured you didn't know who I was." Josie shrugged again, bristling slightly when Penelope laughed, softly, shaking her head. "What, Park?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry about it," Penelope waved her off. "So, what's the homework you're going home to do?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I have a paper to write for history."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"About what?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The impact of Karl Marx." Josie said, and Penelope arched a surprised eyebrow. "What?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I just expected a paper about one of the wars like everyone else is doing."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The wars are some of the least interesting things to have happened." Josie rolled her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, teach me, Saltzman." Penelope said. "Show me just how interesting history can be."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Seriously? You want me to ruin whatever you have planned for tonight by talking about Marx?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We're only getting stoned, it's fine." Penelope assured. "I might even have some stoner epiphany and change the world, all because a pretty girl taught me some history."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie rolled her eyes at the flirtatious banter. "Karl Marx was a lot of different things; economist, philosopher, socialist revolutionary. He is where Marxism comes from, which is, in his own words 'from each according to his ability, to each according to his needs'."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Cool, yeah. I know what those words mean individually." Penelope hummed, and Josie laughed softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I guess what he meant was labor would be voluntary, and everything would be free for those who need it. I suppose a good real world example of this is open-source and free software development." Josie explained, and Penelope hummed, entirely focused on her as she subconsciously swayed her board. "Anyone can contribute to the extent that they wish, which is the 'from each according to his ability', and anyone who needs it can access it, which is the 'to each according to his needs'."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay," </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He wanted a society where there is no legal compulsion to work for the things you need." Josie continued. "The phrase actually stemmed from the socialist movement. Which is ever so slightly different."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I kinda know what socialism is." Penelope nodded. "You must think I'm stupid, having to explain this to me like I'm a five year old."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't think you're stupid at all." Josie frowned. "Everybody is a genius. But if you judge a fish by its ability to climb a tree, it will live its whole life believing that it is stupid."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That pulled a little smile from Penelope. "Einstein?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's debated whether he said that, but yeah." Josie smiled. "Anyway, Marx knew that paying workers less than what you charge for the product they make will result in low sales, because they can't afford to buy what they made. This would drive bosses to start looking into automated workers, robots, so they can lay off people. But that's expensive, and you'd need a load of them, so they would hike the price up some more and it's just a vicious cycle that ultimately ends in people with ridiculous wealth, and people who can't afford to eat. Marx thought that that would trigger a revolution to destroy capitalism."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Does that mean there is going to be a revolution soon?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I hope so," Josie hummed. "After that, Marx wanted a society where people as a whole owned everything. No private property, no social class, no need for a government, even. No rich, no poor." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You think that's feasible?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie licked her lips thoughtfully, before shaking her head. "Not like he believes. We are too destructive of a species, we are never satisfied. We have no reason to march into countries, pillage their land, murder their kids, but we do, because we crave power."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"All war is a symptom of man’s failure as a thinking animal," Penelope quoted, catching Josie completely off guard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"John Steinbeck?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>"</span><em><span>Once there was war," </span></em><span>Penelope nodded.</span> <span>"I read." </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, no. I didn't think you didn't, I just didn't expect you to read </span>
  <em>
    <span>that."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm full of surprises, Saltzman."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Apparently so," Josie hummed. "Marx also had interesting views on population growth."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah?" Penelope arched an eyebrow expectantly, skidding to a halt when Josie stopped at the end of a driveway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This is me," </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're just going to leave me hanging on his population growth views?" Penelope huffed, popping her board up to grab the nose. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you really care?" Josie cocked an eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course, the dude has some good views of killing the rich-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's not what I said at all."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"-I wanna know what he has to say about killing everyone else."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penelope had a playful little smile on her fact that told Josie she had been listening, and she understood that that wasn't at all what Marx had meant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't you have to get to Hope's?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She is probably already blazed, probably thinks I'm already there." Penelope said, waiting expectantly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, only if you walk me to my door."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penelope gave her a little half smile. "Deal," </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They settled on the steps that lead up to Josie's porch, Penelope balancing her board on her lap, resting her elbows on it, her chin in her hand. "Educate me, Miss Saltzman."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penelope looked genuinely interested, a little bit of mischief in her eyes, but she was entirely ready to listen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Marx argued that population growth is not the root of poverty and famine, which is what Malthus said, he is a huge dick."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Can we come back to him?" Penelope asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We will," Josie nodded. "Marx said that poverty stemmed from capitalism. Him and Malthus argued a lot. Malthus said the opposite and he wanted to sterilise the poor, prevent them from having children."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penelope's lips upturned. "He is a dick."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mhm. Marx, of course, disagreed. He argued that with healthcare and access to what people need, the population boom would slow." Josie said, and Penelope frowned. Josie decided to explain. "So, back when women were just housewives and baby machines, when the death rate of newborn babies was sky high, people had at least a handful of children, they needed someone to care for them when they got old, so they had to have more than one kid to have a high chance of one surviving that long. But as we have progressed, as the birth to death ratio has tipped in favour of birth, we had fewer kids."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh," Penelope looked thoughtful, and a little mind blown. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Also, the amount of kids being born plummeted when women were allowed to get an education, a career." Josie knew she was speaking a little quick, she was getting maybe a little too passionate about it. "And that dick wanted to spend money and time sterilising women, instead of educating them, instead of putting the effort into disturbing wealth."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So, to prevent overpopulation we'd have to educate women, give them rights, provide health care as a human right, and give fair pay?" Penelope rhymed off. "Literally everything they are trying to prevent?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, that's essentially it." Josie nodded. "It is a destructive path, one that will eventually crumble into a recession, but it won't be the rich who suffer, it never is."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penelope nodded, her eyes lingering on Josie for a short while. "We should eat'em." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The comment was so out of left field that Josie couldn't stop the laugh that burst from her lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penelope looked a little too smug, and somewhat soft. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"When the zombie apocalypse starts, they are who I'm going after first."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"See, now </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>is something I can talk a lot about." Penelope grinned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Not tonight, you have somewhere to be." Josie said as she stood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Another time?" Penelope question, giving Josie a little smile when she turned to look at her, at the top of her stairs now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie eyed her, before holding out her hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't think we're at the hand holding stage just yet, Saltzman."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your phone, Park." Josie sounded exasperated, but Penelope knew she was amused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penelope handed over her phone without any kind of reluctance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie quickly put in her number before handing it back. "Text me when you get to Hope's." she requested. "It is late, after all."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, Ma'am," Penelope gave a playful little salute. "Goodnight, Saltzman."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Night, Park."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penelope flashed one last smile before hopping down the stairs, dropping her board and stepping onto it with a practiced ease. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie was part way through her essay plan when her phone chimed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hope doesn't know what Marxism is  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>How uneducated 🙄</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> Honestly, people just aren't woke</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Thank you for the free knowledge, Saltzman. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>And for walking me most of the way to Hope's</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I was super afraid of how dark it would eventually get 😏</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>I'm not surprised you asked me</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I am super tough </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The toughest, I'm sure. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I will leave you to your essay, I hope it goes well</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Have a good night, Park </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>🤙</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Oh, hope said hi</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>MG, too</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie found herself smiling at the photo. There hadn't really been any animosity between her and Hope, that had all been between Hope and Lizzie, what drove a wedge between her and Hope was the crush Josie had consistently harboured for her since they were kids. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tell them I said hello </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josie finished the paper not long after eleven, falling into bed after brushing her teeth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She blamed the fact she was sleep drunk for her picking up her phone and texting Penelope. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Finished</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Finally</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a little over five minutes before Penelope replied, and Josie was just falling asleep when her phone buzzed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>What's the verdict? </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>How did he change the world. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He prompted a whole movement that is still around today </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>His theory is a basis for a perfect society </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Can there be a perfect society? </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Not with a dick like trump in office </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>… </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I don't wanna eat him </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He wouldn't taste nice, I don't think</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josie laughed against her pillow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>We aren't eating anyone.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>You might not be </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>But youve sparked something in me, Saltzman </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Now I wanna dismantle the goverment</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Eat the rich </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Destroy capitalism</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>How high are you right now?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Less than hope, more than Landon</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>I have no point of reference there</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>😊</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>If you ever need to get away, we hang down at the skate park a few blocks over from where you clotheslined me off my board today </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>You should stop by sometime </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Okay, firstly </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I did not clothesline you</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Agree to disagree </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Secondly,</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>That would be nice</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>You should sleep</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>We have school tomorrow </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>And what about you? </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>I sleep during history </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Goodnight, Saltzman</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>So that's why you don't know who Marx is</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Goodnight, Park </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Josie was sleepy when she got to school that day, Lizzie rambling about something beside her as they walked to her locker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie let her cheek rest against the cool metal of the locker beside Lizzie's, humming ever so often so Lizzie believed she was listening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her ears tuned back in when a voice she recognised reached them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, dude, I'm serious." Penelope said from her locker just down the hall, routing around inside while Landon and Hope stood beside her. "He wanted to just, like, sterilise the poor, or whatever, but that's not even the issue."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie found herself smiling as she watched Penelope close her locker, turning to her friends and gripping the straps of her backpack, her board strapped to the front like always. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And get this, we had so many kids back in the olden days 'cause so many people died so young that they had to have so many to give a higher chance of one living old enough to look after their parents."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Landon glanced to Hope. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck are you talking about?" Hope asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eating the government, dude."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That completely baffled her two friends. "Are you high?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fingers snapping in front of her eyes startled Josie, who quickly looked to her sister. "Why are you staring at Penelope Park?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not," Josie tutted, slapping her sister's hand away. "I was spaced, I was up late last night."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lizzie hummed, and Josie could tell she wasn't entirely convinced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>School dragged on that day, and Josie used her lunch hour to do some homework, and come the end of the day Josie could feel that buzz of </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>under her skin, something she never knew how to deal with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was walking home alone that day, Lizzie staying late for cheerleading practice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Question," Penelope said as she rolled up alongside Josie, making her jump slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Answer," Josie replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, she's cute and funny." Penelope teased. "Anyway, I was doing some reading today, and did you know they forced sterilisation on native women?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That caused Josie to frown. "What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, dude, it's wild." Penelope shook her head. "They just sterilised native women against their will. Took them in under the pretence of something different, like a womb transplant, and just sterilised them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's horrific."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It wasn't even that long ago, sixties, maybe? And one in every four was sterilised." Penelope continued. "They did it to girls as young as sixteen. If that happened in the sixties, then that girl would be, like, seventy six, or some shit."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why were you reading about this?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You talked a lot about it last night, I decided to see if it had ever been put into practice." Penelope shrugged. "Though, this wasn't about overpopulation, this was racism and an attempt at genocide." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie nodded, that little frown still present. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey," Penelope waited for Josie to turn her head to her before she bumped the pad of her thumb against the crinkle in her brow. "You'll get wrinkles."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie rolled her eyes, playfully shoving Penelope off her board, making her gasp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Saltzman! I could have died."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't be so dramatic," Josie tutted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know what, I'm gonna walk you home, just because you were nasty." Penelope said, like Josie would ever consider that a punishment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you threatening me with a good time?" Josie said, and Penelope laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am not. I'm going to make it an awful walk."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How do you plan on doing that?" Josie asked, starting walking again, Penelope skating alongside her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're going to tell me some more stuff about history, and I'm going to pretend not to listen, it will be truly awful.” Penelope said, motioning to Josie. “Take the stage, Saltzman.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to know about? Give me a theme.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Penelope hummed thoughtfully. “Ancient Greece.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ancient Greece,” Josie nodded slowly, racking her brain for something more interesting than mythology to talk about. “Okay. How about we talk about sexuality in ancient Greek society?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanna talk about sexuality? I’m all in.” Penelope grinned, before it dropped and she feigned disinterest. “Not that I care, anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Greeks look at sexuality and love completely differently than our society does today.” Josie started, and Penelope found herself smiling sweetly as she watched the way Josie moved her hands as she spoke, as she tried to put all the information she had from whatever depths of her brain it was buried. “They looked at it like this inextricably connection, and Greek mythology was just a whole bunch of Gods engaging in incest, murder, polygamy and intermarriage. It was all root deep eroticise and fertility, and they deemed woman’s reproductivity as essential to maintaining the human race, ensuring the fecundity of nature and even the security of the cosmos.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penelope nodded, looking somewhat pleased about that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t a happy story.” Josie said, grinning when Penelope frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? I thought the Greeks were good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In a lot of senses they were, but this isn’t a story of love and worship of women.” Penelope looked somewhat disappointed about that. “You know Zeus?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Top dog, had sex with literally everyone?” Penelope offered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s your man,” Josie nodded, pointing to Penelope. “He had a very cavalier attitude toward female sexuality, which manifested in him essentially being a serial rapist, which set a precedent for centuries of mortal men thinking they’re dominant while forcing subservice in women. Also, the portraily of Hera, his wife, as this succubus, essentially, caused distrust toward women.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Misogyny,” Penelope murmured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Misogyny,” Josie agreed with a little nod, turning to Penelope to see she had her full attention, to the point she was worried Penelope would forget she was on her skateboard all together and hurt herself. “The earliest evidence of sexuality is the Minoans, I’m not even going to hazard a guess at the dates, because I’m not got with dates. But the Minoans were a civilisation -in Crete, I think- and they depicted women as half dressed, voluptuous, what we would consider sexual objectification, but there is evidence that that wasn’t it. It was thought to be an expression of status, Minoan women seemed to be able to celebrate their femininity in a way that has rarely been seen since.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good for the Minoan,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Greeks celebrated a lot of things that are taboo today; masturbation, cross-dressing. Hercules and Caesar were thought to be cross-dressers. Apparently Caesar lived his life as a girl when he was twenty years old.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about homosexuality?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was there, it didn’t flourish like most seem to believe, but to some men and women didn’t discriminate. Sex was just sex, but men who- if you-” Josie frowned thoughtfully, trying to figure out how to word her next sentence. “Bottom men were kinda degraded. Sparta were disapproving of men engaging in homosexual activity, but that all stems from wanting to be macho, and being a bottom was not considered macho.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And so toxic masculinity began,” Penelope rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pretty much,” Josie nodded, lifting her shoulders in a shrug. “I guess it was kind of like the military, don’t ask don’t tell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s bullshit,” Penelope grumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Next time, let's do a happy history story, okay?” Penelope said with a little smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Next time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm, who else is going to walk me part way to the skatepark?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you walk with your friends?” Josie asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They ditched last period,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you didn’t?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, unfortunately, am not an heiress, or have rich parents, or rich foster parents. I can’t afford to miss school.” Penelope shrugged, rolling herself in the direction of the park. “Anyway, thank you for walking me, Saltzman. It sure is a rough town to be walking alone in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is one of the safest neighbourhoods in the country.” Josie called after her, a smile pulling on her lips when Penelope threw a grin over her shoulder, pushing herself a little faster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye, Saltzman.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie watched her go, wondering if skateboarding was really as easy as Penelope made it look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penelope started walking her home on the days Lizzie had practice, which was every Tuesday and Thursday. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was weird, because they weren’t necessarily </span>
  <em>
    <span>hiding </span>
  </em>
  <span>but they didn’t talk in school, if they passed each other in the hall they would smile at each other, give a friendly nod, but that was the extent of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was why Josie wasn’t even sure if they were friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>I’ve decided</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I don’t trust swans</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie frowned down at her phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Like</b>
</p><p>
  <b> the birds?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeah</b>
</p><p>
  <b>They’re untrustworthy</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Can I ask what brought this on?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>We were at the lake</b>
</p><p>
  <b>And one hissed at me</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Well, why were you close enough that it felt liek it had to hiss?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I was trying to take a photo,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>they had babies.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>So, it was your fault then?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hey!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You’re supposed to be on my side</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You got close enough to a swan where it felt like it had to protect its young</b>
</p><p>
  <b>That’s your fault.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Whatever</b>
</p><p>
  <b>What’re you doing?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I’m doing homework</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Are you still at the lake now?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Just heading to the park, but there is a party later that I think we might go to </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You don’t seem like the high school party type</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I’m not</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Usually</b>
</p><p>
  <b>But Landon meet a girl and wants to go for her</b>
</p><p>
  <b>And im nothing if not the best friend on the planet.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Clearly</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Willing to brave all of those losers</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Just for landon to get laid</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It is bro code</b>
</p><p>
  <b>We didn’t get matching tattoos for nothing</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You have tattoos?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Just one</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hope, landon and I got matching ones </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Are you going to get more?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Eventually</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The only reason we got those was because Hope stumbled across a tattoo gun</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She decided she was going to tattoo everyone</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She got grounded for a month because five of the people she tattood’s parents showed up at her door</b>
</p><p>
  <b>They were fuming that a fifteen year told had tattooed their underage kids</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>What did her parents do?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Her father thought it was funny</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Her mom grounded her and got rid of the gun</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Which was a bummer, really</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I have a taste for it now</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Josie,” Josie jumped when her sister barged into her room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lizzie! What have I said about just barging in?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah. Don’t do it,” Josie waved her off. “Get ready, we’re going to a party.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A party?” Josie frowned. “I’m not going to a party.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not, I have homework to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what Sundays are for.” Lizzie huffed, throwing a pair of red short shorts and a navy transparent button up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so insistent? You go to parties without me all the time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Lizzie huffed, turning to Josie. “Dad told me to get you out of the house.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Why?” Josie frowned, and Lizzie arched an eyebrow at Josie. It took a few seconds before it dawned of Josie what she meant, her face screwing up in disgust. “Oh, ew. He came and asked you to get me out of the house so they can-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, not in so many words.” Lizzie said. “But he gave us permission to go to a party. So take it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie conceded, because for one she knew she wasn’t going to win, and two, parties could be fun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She got dressed, giving herself the once over in the mirror, her shirt barely showing he black lacy bra and bare stomach underneath, Josie was midway through wondering if it was a little too revealing when Lizzie waltz back in, dressed in a skirt that was somehow shorter than Josie’s short shorts, and a crop top.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We both look good!” Lizzie grinned. “Let’s go, Raf is outside.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t that Josie didn’t like going to parties, she was friendly with almost everyone, and she had a good time when she got there, it was just the idea of going there she hated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She also hated the initial shock of a house full of drunk teenagers and the obnoxiously loud music. She pushed her way through the crowd toward the kitchen while Lizzie went off with Rafael somewhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie felt somewhat relieved when she spotted a familiar face (or at least someone she considered a friend, and not just an acquaintance).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jade spotted her a few seconds after Josie, a smile blooming on her face as she beckoned Josie closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Jo,” She greeted, grabbing a beer and handing it off to Josie. “Been a while since we have had the pleasure of having you at a party.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jade grinned that charming little grin, resting her arms on the surface of the kitchen counter, leaning into Josie’s space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lizzie dragged me along,” Josie rolled her eyes, leaning back against the counter beside Jade, taking a swig of her beer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, remind me to thank her later.” Jade fluttered her eyelashes in that flirtatious way she always did. Josie was used to it by now, they had </span>
  <em>
    <span>tried </span>
  </em>
  <span>to date at the beginning of the year, it lasted a little over two months, and it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but they both agreed that they would be better as friends. “We should do something soon, it’s been so long since we hung out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you threw that away when you dumped me,” Josie teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We dumped each other at the same time, if you remember correctly.” Jade corrected, and Josie laughed, thinking back to when they had both just blurted out that it wasn’t working, and that they were sorry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have missed hanging out, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just a text message away,” Jade straightened, moving a little closer to Josie. “I’d drop everything for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie knows she had become a bit of a recluse after she and jade broke up, but that wasn’t really anything to do with the break up, more to do with the fact she came to realise that that’s who she had to be, the good girl, to take some strain off of her father, who was struggling with the fact him and Caroline weren’t even remotely in love, and Lizzie being bipolar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had to be the good child for so long that it just became all encompassing when she realised that her father might be an alcoholic. Not that she told anyone that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Josie arched an eyebrow at Jade, bringing the bottle up to her lips. “Even Stacey?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something changed in Jade’s eyes then, flirtatious to somewhat serious. “Even Stacey,” She hummed. “I know how you get, you need to be pulled out of your own head sometimes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If this had been anyone else Josie would have gotten defensive, but Jade was her friend, Jade probably knew her the best out of everyone in her life (Yet, even she wasn’t all that clued in).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, I will keep that in mind.” Josie said, motioning her bottle toward Jade. “How are things with Stacey?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really good.” Jade hummed, and Josie could tell by her little smile that she was playing coy. “I’m happy, Jo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The soft way Jade spoke made Josie’s chest heat up, a soft smile pulling on her lips. “I’m really glad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about you?” Jade eyed Josie. “Happy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie found herself nodded as she drank. “Yeah,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were always a god awful liar.” Jade gave a little laugh. “If you need to talk, Jo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Josie gave a tight lipped smile, and Jade decided to back off then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to come dance?” Jade offered at her hand, wiggling her eyebrows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m actually going to get a little fresh air,” Josie said, pointing at Jade in a playful warning. “But save me one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything for you, Jo.” Jade said with a playful bow before skipping away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie smiled as she watched her go, pushing herself off the counter and heading out to the relatively empty backyard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took a breath as she settled on the wall, pulling out her phone to message Penelope back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sorry</b>
</p><p>
  <b>My sister has dragged me to a party</b>
</p><p>
  <b>How is your party?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you following me?" Josie jumped at the voice, her eyes snapping up from her phone to see Penelope staring down at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was dressed in her usual baggy sweatshirt and ripped jeans, but this time she had a beanie snuggly on her head. She had a lazy smirk on her lips, her eye lips dropping and an eyebrow raised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was stoned, Josie could tell instantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey," Josie smiled, looking past Penelope to see her friends sitting on the wall a few feet away. "I just texted you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penelope nodded, pulling out her phone, reading the messages. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, my party just for a whole load better." Penelope grinned in a lazy, lopsided way that Josie found oddly charming. "Come sit with us?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie was filled with anxiety at the request, glancing back over to Penelope's friends to Hope, who was sitting with her head rested back against the side of the house, watching her with a little smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's cool if you don't want to, I can chill here. Or not, if you wanna be alone." Penelope offered, bringing Jose's attention back to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, that sounds nice." Josie nodded, and Penelope smiled, offering up her hand to help Josie stand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie accepted the help, somewhat surprised but pleased when Penelope didn't drop her hand on the short walk over to her friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know everyone, right?" Penelope asked, taking a seat on the wall, leaving enough room for Josie between herself and Hope. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Landon and MG took to her immediately, especially after they found out she hand an interest in D&amp;D (she was sure she heard Penelope's playfully murmur 'not another one' when she told them that), but Josie didn't fully relax for about half an hour, until Penelope, Landon and MG were arguing about the beat super hero and she was left with Hope to her left, both watching the argument in silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They're so dumb," Hope said. "It's obviously Spiderman."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Agreed," Josie hummed, pulling her eyes away from the group to who, who was watching her with that small slack smile as earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Relax," Hope practically whispered, "You're fine. We're fine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Josie did relax after that, things even felt like they went back to normal with her and Hope, even down to then communicating through looks, it was weird, but it was nice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There you are!" Lizzie's exasperated voice broke the chill environment of the back yard, and before Josie could blink her sister had a hold of her wrist and was pulling her to her feet. "We're leaving."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, wow," Penelope quickly interjected, stopping Lizzie dead. "What the hell, Saltzman?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong?" Josie asked, noticing just her pissed her sister looked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rafael is a dick is what's wrong," Lizzie snapped. "Can we just go?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Or you could chill with us?" Hope offered</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lizzie eyed her for a second. “Can I get some of that?” She nodded to the joint in Hope’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Hope agreed, motioning to the wall beside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lizzie looked back at her sister, who nodded, moving to sit back down beside Penelope. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about you, Saltzman?” Penelope arched an eyebrow at Josie, holding her own joint up in an offering. Josie stared at it for a few seconds. “No pressure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I do want to. I’ve just never-” Josie shrugged. “I guess I don’t want to make a fool of myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll look after you,” Penelope promised. “And if you do do something embarrassing I will do something </span>
  <em>
    <span>even more </span>
  </em>
  <span>embarrassing to cancel it out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie rolled her eyes at Penelope’s playful little smirk, taking the joint from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take you time, you will probably-” Penelope didn’t even get to finish before Josie took a long drag, and began coughing. “Cough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Josie grumbled, and Penelope laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, take it easy, Rookie.” Penelope said, taking the joint back from Josie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only thing that stopped Josie from being mortified was the sound of Lizzie coughing beside her, and Hope’s little laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She eased herself into it, coughing for the next few draws but after that she managed to hold it down with just a little pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The effects were almost instant, after her third draw Josie felt a little floaty, frowning when Penelope shook her head when she reached for the joint again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take it easy,” She said, taking a long drag herself. “A little can go a long way, Rookie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie nodded. “What happened to Landon’s date?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She bailed,” Penelope shrugged. “Didn’t like her much, anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie nodded, her head falling back against the wall, tilting toward Penelope, who looked up at her from the rolling papers in her hand, through her eyelashes. A slow smile pulled on her lips. “You good, Saltzman?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Josie hummed. “You?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty good,” Penelope nodded, turning her body toward Josie. “How’d you feel right now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tingly? But in a good way. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>relaxed,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Josie sighed, feeling like she was almost melting against the wall. “I can’t remember the last time I just </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t thinking.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it is definitely a good way to relax,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie got into an in depth conversation about the benefit of each class in D&amp;D with MG and Landon, leaning against Penelope's side. And Penelope patently let it happen, even when Josie’s hands began flying all over the place as she defended rouges.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Penelope had gently taken a hold of her hands and lowered them onto her lap after a particularly close call with Penelope’s nose. “How about we just keep these here.” She said, with a little smile.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was having fun, which was almost ruined when Rafael showed up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Liz, there you are.” He sighed, pulling Lizzie attention from Hope (who she had been entirely wrapped up in the whole night. Josie made a mental note to ask what that was about). “Can we talk?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About what?” Lizzie said dismissively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you high?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that what you wanted to talk about, or did you want to talk about the fact I caught you kissing Diana?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Josie snapped as she stood, Penelope quickly done the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about we head out? Go chill at the park for a bit.” Hope suggested as she stood, the rest of the group following suit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lizzie bumped past Rafael as she left, Hope, Landon and MG following close behind her, but Rafael was entirely focused on Josie, who was glaring at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How could you, Raf?” She shook her head, clearly disappointed, attempting to move past him, but he took a hold of her wrist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jo," Rafael looked at her with a pleading look, and something else that Josie could decipher, but apparently Penelope could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dude, are you serious?" Penelope laughed, pressing herself a little closer to Josie, knocking Rafael’s hand away. "Her </span>
  <em>
    <span>twin? </span>
  </em>
  <span>That's so fucked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Josie frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This has nothing to do with you, Park.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm,” Penelope hummed, glaring over at him as she placed a hand on Josie’s lower back, coaxing her to move, but Josie stayed rooted. “Come on, Rookie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, what is she talking about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t- it wasn’t supposed to end up like this.” Rafael sighed. “I did like her, in the beginning, but then I got to know you and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It dawned on Josie then exactly what he was saying, her brows furrowing as she shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Josie,” Rafael tried, moving forward to take a hold of Josie’s hand, but Josie stepped back into Penelope, who placed a hand on her side, glaring at Rafael.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you should go, Waithe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rafael glared at Penelope, his jaw working as he decided if he wanted to fight or not. He ultimately decided not to, his head bowed as he walked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think Lizzie knows?” Josie asked, a feeling of panic raising in her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure, but this isn’t your fault.” Penelope assured, smiling over at Josie when she turned to her. “It’s not your fault you are irresistible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie huffed out a laugh, shaking her head. “I should talk to her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, probably.” Penelope agreed. “Let’s go catch up with them, hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group was already part way down the street when Josie and Penelope left the house, both picking up the pace a little to catch up with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you know?” Josie asked, Penelope having pulled Hope back to get her and Lizzie some space. “About Rafael.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That he likes you?” Lizzie said. “I had an idea, but I didn’t ask. I never wanted to know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Lizzie, I had no idea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Lizzie smiled over at her sister, and Josie felt the anxiety bubbling in her chest dissipate completely. “You never have your nose out of your books long enough to notice if someone is into you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew with Jade,” Josie argued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well, Jade was all over you, it would be hard </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>to have noticed that.” Lizzie rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you upset?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m mad, and I feel kind of dumb.” Lizzie shrugged. “But not upset, I think it has been a long time coming, really.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is, it isn’t his fault that he started liking someone else.” Lizzie seemed uncharacteristically level headed. “Him kissing Diana, however, was a dick move he will pay for.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah, there it is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just don’t kill him, I don’t feel like hiding a body.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No promises,” Lizzie side eyed Josie, a little smirk on her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They settled on the quarter pipe, MG and Landon to her right, Penelope to her left and Hope and Lizzie tucked away in one of the corners.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All good?” Penelope asked, sparking up a fresh joint, offering it up to Josie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Josie accepted the joint. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just go easy, Rookie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not for this. Well, yes, for this. But for earlier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penelope looked up at her with slightly bleary eyes. “I didn’t do much of anything, but sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can skate these things?” Josie asked, taking a drag as she settled against Penelope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’d you get into it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hope and Landon,” Penelope explained. “I met Landon when I was five in a Foster home of sorts. We stayed friends, through him I met Hope. Landon was the first of us to get into it, one of the older kids at the home gave him a board, but he got us both into it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I’ve ever been on one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will change that,” Penelope said with a little grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie was kind of looking forward to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Throughout the night, Josie watched as Hope and Lizzie seemed to grow closer, completely lost in their own little bubble, and Josie expected to feel something about it. Hurt? Annoyance? She wasn’t sure, but there was no animosity at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just happiness when Lizzie smiled down at Hope as she told her a story, or when Hope made her sister laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you seeing this?” Penelope leaned into Josie, but looked past her to Landon and MG, who were all also watching the duo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Landon looked a little baffled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s, like, flirting.” MG added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When have you ever seen Hope Mikaelson flirt?” Penelope said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Josie frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never like this, anyway.” Landon shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She is always so… aloof about it, super cool.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, cool wouldn’t be how Josie would describe Hope in this moment, she would probably describe her as a giggling, bashful mess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave them alone,” Josie ordered, playfully batting at Penelope. “It’s cute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you are into that kinda thing.” Penelope waved dismissively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Homosexual couples?” Josie arched an eyebrow teasingly, challengingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blondes,” Penelope shot back with a smirk. “Or redheads.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, really?” Josie tilted her head curiously. “And what are you into?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brunettes,” Penelope answered easily, grinning around the joint.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penelope and Hope walked the twins home that night, MG and Landon heading a few blocks over to MG’s place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel like we should, like, leave them alone.” Penelope whispered out of the side of her mouth as she and Josie watched Hope and Lizzie at the end of the path from the front door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s kind of painful to watch,” Josie hummed, watching as the two kept glancing at each other as they spoke, both getting bashful and giggly. “Should we just tell them to kiss?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give them stage instructions.” Penelope hummed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lizzie kisses Hope, Hope babbles like an idiot before exiting stage left.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penelope laughed softly beside her, her smile slack, her eyes bleary as she watched the duo at the end of the path. It was such a mundane moment that it threw Josie completely just how much it seemed to be affecting her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She decided to blame the clammy palms and thundering heart on the drugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penelope glanced over at her, doing a double take when she noticed Josie staring. “You good, Rookie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will it kill you to call me my name?” Josie deflected, she didn’t actually mind the nicknames.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It might just,” Penelope teased, glancing back at the duo to see Lizzie walking toward the house, Hope watching her from the end of the path. “I’d better go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had a good night, Saltzman.” Penelope smiled, back peddling toward the stairs. “We should definitely hang out more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Definitely,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penelope smiled big, her eyes crinkling at the corners, and Josie felt herself swoon a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Rookie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Park.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They settled in Josie’s bed that night, both staring up at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this okay?” Lizzie asked quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Josie turned her head to her sister just as she did the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hope and I?” Lizzie clarified. “I know you had a crush on her, if you don’t want me to- I’ll back off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? No. No, that's not what I want at all.” Josie frowned, turning on her side to face her sister. “I did have a crush on her, but not anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lizzie mirrored her, smiling cheekily. “No, cause you have a crush on Penelope Park.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? No, I-” Josie knew it was pointless even trying to deny it. “I don’t know, maybe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we should start hanging out with them more often.” Lizzie suggested, and Josie was all for that idea.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you think? <br/>thatoneloser-kid.tumblr.com</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, this fic is going to have minimal drama, because the world is shit and I don't have it in me to write angsty stuff.</p><p>I always feel weird about writing Penelope goofy like this, but then I remember how she was during that dance scene and realised that that was probably how Penelope was before the break up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josie decided she was going to have a lie in, do most of her homework the following day and just enjoy a day of relaxing.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie had a different idea.</p><p> </p><p>She came bounding into the room a little after midday, jumping onto the bed. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Jo, get up.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Josie grumbled, her voice muffled by her pillow as she tried to sink deeper under the duvet.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Lizzie shook her sister, straddling her thighs. “Come <em> on, </em>we are going for lunch.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you even awake?” Josie snapped. “It’s Saturday, go to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, we are going to go get lunch, then we are going to the skate park.”</p><p> </p><p><em> That </em>perked Josie’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine," Josie grumbled. "But you're buying lunch."</p><p> </p><p>Josie put a little too much effort into her outfit, eventually settling on a pair of black form hugging jeans and a yellow shirt that she tied just above her navel.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie had given her a once over, before grinning knowingly at her, but she didn’t say anything. Josie figured that was because Lizzie had put just as much energy into her outfit.</p><p> </p><p>They grabbed coffee and a bagel before walking to the skatepark, and Josie could <em> feel </em> Lizzie’s excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you been talking to Hope much?” Josie asked as she chewed on her bagel.</p><p> </p><p>“I got her number after the party, so we’ve been texting. And I forced some of the kids she sits beside in class to move.” Lizzie shrugged nonchalantly.</p><p> </p><p>“And how is it going?” </p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Lizzie nodded, rolling her eyes when Josie bumped her shoulder, wiggling her eyebrows when Lizzie finally looked at her. “I think- I mean-” Lizzie huffed. “Our messages are a little more than flirtatious, I think.”</p><p> </p><p>“You think?” </p><p> </p><p>“I know, they have.” Lizzie shrugged. “I dunno, I guess I’m not sure if it's just all talk, or if she actually likes me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you kidding?” Josie laughed. “Did you <em> not </em>see how she was with you that night?”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“She and I used to be best friends, and she hasn’t changed all that much.” Josie said. “And do you remember how you guys used to be? You were always arguing, yet that night you guys just hit it off, like you had just met, and she spent the whole night smiling and giggling with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well, she’s cool.” Lizzie shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>“She <em> was </em>cool back then, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but I had never had to share you before, and then Hope came along.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie had figured that was why Lizzie was always so awful, but Lizzie had never outright admitted it before.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, she does like you, Liz.” Josie assured. “And you obviously like her, so go for it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Lizzie hummed. “What about you and Penelope?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re just getting to know each other,” Josie shrugged. “It’s not that deep.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, right.” Lizzie scoffed. “I saw you that night, all doe eyes and dumb smiles. You <em> like </em>her.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t deny that,” Josie pointed out. “But we are just getting to know each other for now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know another way you can get to know her,” Lizzie smirked over at her, laughing when Josie punched her arm. </p><p> </p><p>The skatepark was relatively empty for a Saturday afternoon, so it was easy to spot the group when they got there. </p><p> </p><p>MG and Landon were sitting on the edge of the bowl, both hunched over a comic book, while Hope was skating effortlessly around the bowl, and Penelope was off to the side by the smaller obstacles, holding the board for a young girl, who was suited in bright pink protective pads and a spider-man helmet.</p><p> </p><p>A woman, who Josie assumed was the young girl's mother, was watching the duo with a little smile as Penelope gave what seemed to be instructions on how to skate.</p><p> </p><p>Josie couldn’t help but smile when Penelope grinned cheekily up at the little girl and said something that made her laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Josie turned just in time to see Hope appear beside them. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, guys.” She greeted, turning to Lizzie. “I have been texting you all morning,” Hope said. “And you didn’t think of telling me you were on your way here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Surprise,” Lizzie grinned, and Hope rolled her eyes affectionately.</p><p> </p><p>Josie settled down beside MG and Landon, trying to focus on the Comic they were chatting about, but her eyes kept drifting to Penelope.</p><p> </p><p>Penelope caught her looking after a short while, a slow smile pulling on her lips, her hand lifting to wave at her, but before she could the little girl on the board wobbled, Penelope quickly catching her before she hit the concrete.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no point, she’s gawping at Penelope.” That caught Josie’s attention, bringing her eyes back to the boys in front of her, who were both grinning.</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t, I-” Josie huffed. “What did you say?”</p><p> </p><p>“Harley Quinn and the Joker.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie scoffed. “He is <em> not </em>her love interest. He is her origin story.”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>“Did you know,” Penelope said, sitting down beside Josie a little over an hour later. “Your brain can rust?”</p><p> </p><p>Josie lifted her eyes from the stack of comics MG had pulled from his backpack, a little frown on her brow. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Iron can accumulate in the brain, it can react with oxygen and damage the cells there, and stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie’s eyebrows raised in surprise, “Huh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, and it is also thought to quicken the onset of alzheimers.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know this?”</p><p> </p><p>“I deep dived when I was stoned the other night, that was just the start.” Penelope frowned as they thought back to that night. “It got weird.”</p><p> </p><p>"I like weird," </p><p> </p><p>"Well, Rookie, wait until you hear about Carancas Meteorite sickness.”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>The park slowly emptied, and come sunset it was just the small group left, it was only when the part was empty that Penelope sparked up her first joint, the group tucked away under one of the half pipes. </p><p> </p><p>“You know,” Josie murmured, her throat burning a little less than it had the weekend prior. “That was really sweet.”</p><p> </p><p>“What was?” Penelope questioned, looking up at Josie through her eyelashes as she licked her way along the edge of the joint she was rolling.</p><p> </p><p>Josie should <em> not </em>find that attractive.</p><p> </p><p>“Earlier,” Josie clarified. “With that little girl.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Penelope hummed. “Yeah, her mom was trying but you could tell she had no real idea of how to skate. That is one of the things I love about it, to be honest.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie raised her eyebrows questioningly as Penelope handed her the freshly rolled (and considerable smaller) joint. </p><p> </p><p>“It has always been this weird family for me, you know?” Penelope explained, offering up her lighter to Josie. “Like, here, nothing else really matters. You have fun, you learn stuff from other people because everyone skates differently, does tricks differently, and they will do something on an obstacle that you would never have dreamed of.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie nodded along. </p><p> </p><p>“It is kind of a common thing, for bigger kids to take younger ones under their wing and teach them, it happened with us when we were younger, and there are a few kids that were around today that we have taught.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is really cute.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is pretty much the same as you helping the younger kids with their homework whenever you go to the library to do your own homework.” Penelope side eyed her, grinning when Josie looked surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know about that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think I have never noticed you before, Rookie?” Penelope tilted her head curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you?”</p><p> </p><p>Penelope laughed softly as she took a long drag. “Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have noticed you, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t need to lie to me to make me feel better.” Penelope arched a teasing eyebrow at her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not,” Josie argued. “I remember the first day of junior year, you thought it would be a good idea to skate to class, the principal caught you and you got detention. The <em> first day. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Penelope chuckled at that. “Mm, then Hope, Landon and MG got detention with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ride or die,” Josie grinned. “I have noticed you, Penelope. From that first day you started halfway through first grade.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, why did we never speak? Until you drop kicked me off my board.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie huffed out a laugh, rolling her eyes at Penelope’s attempt to get a rise out of her. “I’m not good at making friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re friends with everyone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Josie nodded, forcing a smile. “I guess I am.”</p><p> </p><p>Penelope watched her carefully, and Josie wondered what was running through her probably already fuzzy brain. </p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>Penelope slowly shook her head. “Nothing,”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you thinking?” Josie pushed.</p><p> </p><p>“That there is more to you than I thought, Saltzman.” Penelope said. “I mean, I figured there was, after that first night.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know much about me,” Josie said.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you haven’t <em> told </em>me much, but I’m kinda perceptive.” </p><p> </p><p>Josie lifted her chin challengingly, taking a drag. “Okay, tell me, then.”</p><p> </p><p>“About you?” Penelope questioned, and Josie nodded. “Okay, I think you’re lonely. I think you are selfless, you help everyone, but no one helps you, or you don’t bother asking for help because you can’t have anyone see that perfect Josie Saltzman is struggling.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie looked down at her hands, not expecting it to be so on the nose.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you have spent so long, for whatever reason, having to be perfect, to push down your issues, your problems, to the point that you just do it by default now.” Penelope was watching, assessing her reaction, and Josie kind of felt like she was under a microscope, like she was being really <em> seen </em>for the first time. “How far off am I?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not,”</p><p> </p><p>Josie expected Penelope to look smug because she had actually proved her point, but instead she nodded, somewhat solemnly. “I think-”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to do this, anymore.” Josie said in a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>“I think-” Penelope said, with more conviction this time. “That you are a really good person, who needs to know that someone is on your side.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie looked at Penelope through her eyelashes.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m on your side.” </p><p> </p><p>Josie blanked a few times, not entirely sure how to react to that, and Penelope could tell, so she turned her eyes to Lizzie and Hope, we were standing a few feet away, Hope holding tight onto Lizzie’s hands as the blonde stood on the board, wobbling and almost falling every few seconds.</p><p> </p><p>Penelope grinned at the sight, and Josie just let herself stare, her eyes trailing the line of Penelope’s jaw, to the curve of her lips as she chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>Josie felt somewhat at ease, which was only partially due to the drugs, shuffling a little closer to Penelope, leaning into her side. “Thank you,” She murmured against Penelope’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Penelope looked down at her, her breath puffing out against Josie’s cheek. “Yeah, sure.”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Look at this pink stingray</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Is that real?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yeah</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It is in australia </b>
</p><p>
  <b>It is a genetic mutation or something</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>--</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Did you hear what James French’s last words were</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Before he was executed by electric chair</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>If this is a joke it is pretty morbid for you, Rookie.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Hey, fella’s, how is this for tomorrow's headline? ‘French fries’.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>No, it isn’t a joke, he was a horrible man</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>--</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kinda sucks you havent stopped by in a few days, Saltzman</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I’ve been stuck with your sister</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sorry</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I really have to catch up on homework</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Don’t apologize</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Just wanted to make sure you know i've missed ya, Rookie</b>
</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>What are you doing?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Reading</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>its 9am, why are you awake?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I haven't long gotten home</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>what're you reading?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>   </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You are v cute, rookie</b>
</p><p>
  <b>which is wild , considering the time</b>
</p><p>
  <b>What do YOU look like at 9am after being our all night?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>  </b>
</p><p><b>Thats all you're getting cause I'm a mess.</b> <b></b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>--</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You guys are super cute </b>
</p><p>
  <b>??</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>I hate you s much</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You do not</b>
</p><p>
  <b>--</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Can I come over? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sure</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Everything okay? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>I just need a little help </b>
</p><p>
  <b>I'll bring pizza</b>
</p><p>
  <b>What'd you like on yours? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Pineapple, please </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Girl after my own heart</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Be there in half</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Josie quickly jumped to her feet, picking up the clothes from her floor and squaring up her room, before getting changed out of her pyjamas and making herself presentable.</p><p> </p><p>“Josie,” her father called from downstairs twenty minutes later. “The girl with the piercings is here.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie huffed, appearing at the top of the stairs. “Penelope, dad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” He nodded, and Penelope smiled politely at him as he nodded at her, before leaving.</p><p> </p><p>Penelope turned her attention to Josie, holding up the pizza box. “Is this enough of a bribery for you to help a bitch out?”</p><p> </p><p>“We will see,” Josie nudged her head, motioning for Penelope to come up stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Keep the door open,” Her mom called up the stairs, making Josie huff.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s a <em> friend, </em>mom, we’re doing homework?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Jade was apparently a friend, too.” Caroline shot back. “Keep it open, it’s only fair, since Lizzie has to keep the door open when Hope is over."</p><p> </p><p>Josie rolled her eyes but obliged. “Sorry,”</p><p> </p><p>“S’fine,” Penelope assured, doing a playful little bow as she opened the pizza box. “Pineapple pizza <em> with </em>stuffed crust.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, the stuffed crust definitely works in your favour.” Josie said, and Penelope grinned widely. “So, what’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>"I need to write a report on a historical event that changed the course of history or some shit." Penelope said, offering up the pizza to Josie. "And I don't know anyone smarter than you."</p><p> </p><p>"Flattering gets you nowhere, Park." Josie rolled her eyes. "What do you have?" </p><p> </p><p>"Nothing. Not even a topic, and it's due Monday morning." Penelope sighed, shaking her head. "I always do this, you'd think I'd learn." </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, you really would." Josie laughed. "but it's fine, we will sort you out, I'll help you with the essay plan."</p><p> </p><p>"You will?" Penelope smiled. </p><p> </p><p>"Only cause you brought pizza, <em>with </em>stuffed crust." Josie grinned. "How about something about native Americans? And how their mass genocide affected the climate."</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds like it'll piss Mr Henderson off." Penelope nodded. "I'm in."</p><p> </p><p>They settled on their fronts on Josie's floor, and Josie talked her through it. Penelope listened attentively, quickly scribbling in her surprisingly pretty penmanship. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn't until they were done with the essay plan, and it was almost nine pm, that Penelope looked up with a frown. </p><p> </p><p>"Wait, so Europeans killed so many indigenous people that it caused reforestation, which caused a drop in carbon dioxide, which caused a mini ice age?" </p><p> </p><p>"Pretty much," Josie nodded. "Columbus arrived in fourteen-ninety-two, and the mini ice age kicked in around sixteen-ten, which is a short time for an ice age to occur, even if it was only a little one."</p><p> </p><p>"Holy shit," Penelope frowned down at her note book, shaking her head slowly. "Humans are kinda awful, dude." </p><p> </p><p>"Kind of a lot." Josie agreed. "<em> But </em> they can be kinda great, too."</p><p> </p><p>"Name one example." Penelope snorted. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, when Liechtenstein went to war, they went with eighty soldiers, and came back with eighty-one." Josie said. "They picked up an AWOL Italian soldier who didn't want to fight anymore." </p><p> </p><p>Penelope laughed softly. "Okay, you win that one, Saltzman."</p><p> </p><p>"The world's awful, but not always." Josie said, "There are good things."</p><p> </p><p>Penelope nodded, lifting her eyes from her book to look at Josie. "You're good," </p><p> </p><p>Josie looked up from the paper, her lips parting as she scrambled to think of anything to say back to that, but Penelope was looking at her with a soft half smile, the one that Josie loved. </p><p> </p><p>"Can I tell you something?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," it came out far more breathy than Josie had expected. </p><p> </p><p>"I lied. Kind of. I do have an essay, but it wasn't <em> that </em>urgent, it's due at the end of the week." Penelope explained, continuing when Josie frowned in confusion. "I just wanted to hang out."</p><p> </p><p>That made Josie laugh softly. "You don't <em> need </em>an excuse to come over, Park."</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“You can come by any time,” Josie said. “Just know I will probably be doing homework, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care.” Penelope said quickly. “I don’t mind doing homework with you, you might even be a good influence on me, Saltzman.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just like you have been a bad influence on me,” Josie grinned, and Penelope laughed gently bumping her shoulder against Josie’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Lie to me and tell me you don’t have fun,” Penelope said confidently, grinning crookedly over at her.</p><p> </p><p>“I always have fun with you,” Josie admitted, entirely too aware of the fact they were pressed together; shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip.</p><p> </p><p>“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you liked me, Saltzman.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie snorted, letting her eyes drop to the notebook. “You obviously don’t know any better, Park.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s stone cold.” Penelope huffed, rolling onto her back and staring up at the ceiling, hands clasped over her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Josie watched her for a second. “What are you thinking?”</p><p> </p><p>Penelope arched an eyebrow as she side-eyed her briefly. </p><p> </p><p>“What happened with you and Jade?”</p><p> </p><p>The question threw Josie. “Like, why did we break up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Penelope spoke softly, turning her head toward Josie. “I’m just curious, you both seemed happy.”</p><p> </p><p>“We were, it wasn’t anything like that. There was no big thing, no cheating or anything like that.” Josie shrugged. “We were chilling here one day, something was off with her, but I didn’t notice because I was trying to think of a way to break up with her. At the exact same time, both of us said ‘I don’t think this is working, I’m sorry’.”</p><p> </p><p>Penelope chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>“We were good friends, we thought maybe that meant we liked each other, and it was fun being with her, but there wasn’t anything romantic there.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you weren’t, like, in love?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. I love her, Jade is one of my best friends, but no.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you ever been?” Penelope questioned. “In love, I mean.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Josie shook her head, pushing the notes away and resting her cheek on her arms, staring over at Penelope. “You?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. I haven’t really dated much at all.” Penelope admitted. “There was Joshua in the fourth grade, but he smelled. And Landon, but he also smelled.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie laughed at the playful jab. “You and Landon?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it lasted like a week, he had a crush on Hope for a while after that, but that disappeared, too.” Penelope explained. “Just Jade for you?”</p><p> </p><p>“There was a guy during the summer, we went to spend the summer in Paris with mom.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, a French boy, huh?” Penelope wiggled her eyebrows. “How was that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay at first, he was charming, handsome.” Josie said. “We dated for about a month.”</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“He took me out one night, it was really romantic. The eiffel tower, dinner, a walk by the river, it was nice. Then he took me back to his place, he wanted to have sex, I didn’t, and he got mad. Started calling me a tease, and frigid, a waste of time.” Josie recalled. “So I left, he tried to apologise, but I wasn’t interested anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“What a dick,” Penelope shook her head. </p><p> </p><p>“What a dick,” Josie agreed. "But other than him and Jade, there hasn’t been anyone else.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh,” </p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing, I just- I mean, I’ve seen how people are with you, I’m surprised you haven’t dated more.”</p><p> </p><p>“How people <em> are with me?” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Well, yeah.” Penelope frowned, pushing herself up onto her elbows. “You haven't?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Josie shook her head. </p><p> </p><p>“Dude,” Penelope laughed softly. “Rafael isn’t the only one who has a crush on you.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Josie shook her head. “Raf doesn’t- he is just confused.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> No, </em>Rafael has a crush on you, a few people do, including the freshman's you tutor.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie must look utterly baffled, because Penelope laughed, shaking her head. </p><p> </p><p>“God, Rookie, you have no idea.”</p><p> </p><p>“What does <em> that </em> mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Penelope didn’t get the chance to answer, because Lizzie and Hope appeared in the doorway, Hope giving Penelope a curious look while Lizzie eyed the pizza. </p><p> </p><p>“You got pizza without us?” Lizzie huffed.</p><p> </p><p>“You were out, I didn’t know Hope would be here, and Penelope brought it.” Josie said. “What are you guys doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“We were going to watch a movie,” Lizzie said, “We can watch it in the family room if you guys want to join.”</p><p> </p><p>"Uh," Josie turned to Penelope, who nodded minutely. "Sure."</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't know you'd be here." Hope addressed Penelope as she and Josie left the room.</p><p> </p><p>"Ditto," Penelope shot back. </p><p> </p><p>They settled on the sofa, Lizzie and Hope cuddled a little too close for it to <em> just </em>be friendly. </p><p> </p><p>Josie glanced at Penelope, smirking as she nodded toward the couple, and Penelope wiggled her eyebrows, making kissy faces. </p><p> </p><p>Josie laughed, catching the attention of the couple, both narrowing their eyes at Josie and Penelope. </p><p> </p><p>They got a movie and a half deep before Lizzie and Penelope were snoozing at either end of the sofa. Josie let the rest of the movie play before slowly standing, looking down at Hope. "Thirsty?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Hope spoke quietly, standing slowly so not to wake Lizzie, following Josie down to the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>"You and Liz seem close." Josie commented, leaning back against the counter as she handed a glass of juice to Hope. </p><p> </p><p>"She doesn't hate me like she used to." Hope said, watching Josie for a second. "I like her, Jo."</p><p> </p><p>"I know you do," Josie hummed. </p><p> </p><p>"Is that okay?" Hope looked unsure. </p><p> </p><p>"Of course, she's happy, that makes me happy." Josie said. "And I'm glad it's you, I trust you."</p><p> </p><p>Hope nodded. "I miss you, you know?" Hope said, staring down at her glass. "Like, I don't really know what happened, but I know we just drifted apart. I've wanted to try and reconnect for a while, but you've been so far in your own head since Jade that I didn't think you would want that." </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I wouldn't have been great company, anyway." Josie admitted. </p><p> </p><p>Hope nodded, "She's good, you know?" </p><p> </p><p>"Jade?" Josie frowned.</p><p> </p><p>"No, Penelope." Hope clarified. "She's a really great person, Jo."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay?" Josie tried to seem nonchalant. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, come on." Hope scoffed. "You haven't changed that much, Jo. I know you, and you like her."</p><p> </p><p>Josie rolled her eyes, crossing her arms defensively. "I mean, we're friends."</p><p> </p><p>"Right," Hope snorted. "Same with Lizzie and I."</p><p> </p><p>Josie levelled Hope with a glare, but it dissolved into a small laugh when Hope just grinned at her. </p><p> </p><p>"She's nice," Josie said. "I like her."</p><p> </p><p>"I know you do," Hope grinned. "She's good, if a little broken."</p><p> </p><p>"Isn't everyone?" </p><p> </p><p>Hope hummed, taking a drink as she watched Josie. “I’m glad we’re talking again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too.” Josie said. “I'm sorry I just dropped off.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were struggling.” Hope shook her head. “I’m sorry I didn’t push.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie just shook her head, not really sure what to say to that.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you are still struggling.” Hope said, and Josie could feel her stomach churn, praying Hope would just let it go. “I know what you're like, you don’t want to burden people, but I’m here, Jo, and I’m not just going to walk away again.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie lifted her eyes to Hope. “I’m fine,”</p><p> </p><p>“The thing about you, Josie, is that you think it's wrong to care for yourself, but self care is really important.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you staying the night?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think so,” Hope nodded. “Where are your parents?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mom is at the office, she is planning for a business trip, and dad is probably at the bar.” Josie shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Is Penelope staying?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to ask her,” Josie hummed, drumming her nails against the glass. “I think- I mean, I <em> like </em> her, Hope.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope watched her, waiting.</p><p> </p><p>“I really like spending time with her.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think you two would be really great together.” Hope admitted, a little smile tugging on her lips. “Even if I would have been a little jealous a year or so ago.”</p><p> </p><p>That made Josie frown. “Jealous? Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, I had a crush on you for a while.” Hope shrugged, laughing when Josie looked utterly baffled. “Really? You’re surprised?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-yeah, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Hope chuckled. “Literally everyone you have ever come into contact with has had a crush on you.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not true,” Josie argued, and Hope snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, Jo.” She said, turning to head back upstairs. </p><p> </p><p>“It isn’t,” Josie called after her as she watched her leave, before dumping her cup in the sink and following after her.</p><p> </p><p>Hope had already gently shook Lizzie awake, and was staring at her with a tender smile as Lizzie blinked sleepily.</p><p> </p><p>Josie waited for them to leave before crouching down beside Penelope, placing a hand on the sleeping girl's leg. “Hey, Penelope.” She said softly, giving her thigh a gentle squeeze. </p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you come lie down? Let your parents know you’re spending the night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm,” Penelope grumbled, her bleary eyes blinking open, and for a second she looked a little confused, but when it registered with her where she was she smiled a sleepy, lopsided smile (Josie might be falling in love), stretching as she rubbed her eyes with her knuckles (Josie was <em> definitely </em> falling in love). “Is it late?”</p><p> </p><p>Josie couldn’t help but smile at the sleepy girl in front of her, her heart swelling in her chest at the little mewl that left Penelope’s lips</p><p> </p><p>“Just before midnight,” Josie said. “Text your parents and then come to my room, I will find you something to sleep in.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m staying over?” Penelope frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“If you want to, yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your ‘rents are cool with that?”</p><p> </p><p>“They aren’t here,” Josie shrugged. “Plus, Hope is staying over so it shouldn’t be an issue.”</p><p> </p><p>Penelope nodded slowly. “Okay, cool, just let me call my dad.”</p><p> </p><p>“No worries, just come find me when you’re done.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie found a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt that would probably be too big on Penelope (she may have picked that one for exactly that reason), setting them on the bed with a new toothbrush.</p><p> </p><p>“How come your dad is awake this late?”</p><p> </p><p>“He is a police officer,” Penelope yawned. “He is on nights, so if I let him know he will let my mom know in the morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s a police officer?” Josie said. “And you still smoke?”</p><p> </p><p>“What he doesn’t know,” Penelope grinned, motioning to the clothes on the bed. “Those mine?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, the bathroom is just through there, but knock first, because it connects to Lizzie’s room, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie quickly got changed while Penelope was in the bathroom, setting up her laptop, pulling up Netflix just as Penelope left the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>“These are huge,” She held her arms out, the sleeves of her sweater hanging over her hands. Josie found it stupidly charming.</p><p> </p><p>“But you look cute,”</p><p> </p><p>Penelope narrowed her eyes. “You did this on purpose.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie gasped playfully as she made her way toward the bathroom, stopping beside Penelope. “I do <em> not </em>appreciate that slander.”</p><p> </p><p>Penelope laughed softly, shaking her head as she lightly bumped her shoulder against Josie.  “You are not sly, Saltzman.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie laughed as she disappeared into the bathroom to finish getting ready for bed.</p><p> </p><p>Penelope was sitting on the edge of the bed when Josie exited the bathroom, glancing up from her phone, offering Josie a little smile. "I wasn't sure where you wanted me."</p><p> </p><p>"If you don't mind, you can share with me. But I can sleep in the spare room if you'd rather."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't mind," Penelope assured, and Josie nodded, flicking off her light before settling on the bed beside her. "Thank you, for helping me out tonight." </p><p> </p><p>"I didn't mind, I actually enjoyed doing homework with someone else." </p><p> </p><p>With <em> you </em>, is what Josie really meant, she had tried doing homework with Lizzie, and Hope when they were friends, and Jade, but that usually just ended with her and Jade making out and Josie rushing to finish when she left. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, if you wanna start doing homework I'm up for that," Penelope tucked her hands under the pillow, staring over at Josie with sleepy eyes. Her voice slow and heavy with sleep. "I think you're good for me, Rookie.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you guys think?<br/>thatoneloser-kid.tumblr.com</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So many people have commented saying this fic is helping them feel a little better during these horrible times. I'm really glad I can help, and I really hope you guys are being safe during all this!</p><p>Enjoy, and please let me know what you think?</p><p>thatoneloser-kid.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Josie was the first awake the following morning, padding downstairs, offering her mother a little smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you just home?” Josie asked, sliding into the chair beside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it was a long night.” Caroline hummed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When are you leaving again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wednesday,” Her mother answered. “I noticed Penelope was still here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie nodded, ignoring the curious tilt to her mother's voice. “It was late by the time we finished our movie, I figured it would be okay if she stayed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is, and you left your door open, good for you.” Caroline said, side eyeing her daughter. “Will we be seeing a lot of Penelope?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, she’s my friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm,” Caroline hummed in a knowing tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie chose to ignore it. “Is dad home?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s asleep on the sofa,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie nodded, wondering if her mom </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> her father was an alcoholic, or if she was too busy to pay attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of doing homework alone in the library Josie started doing it while sitting at the lunch table with her new group of friends and her sister. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cheerleaders weren't exactly thrilled that Lizzie spent most of her free time at school draped over 'stoner loser' Hope Mikaelson, but Lizzie was in line to be head cheerleader next year, so they kept their mouth shut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was nice, but the closer to Christmas they got, the closer to exams, Josie could feel herself spiralling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She kept a smile on her lips, kept up her happy go lucky attitude, and that seemed to pacify everyone bar Penelope, who continued to watch her carefully, placing a comforting hand on her arm whenever she was frustrated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that helped, at the time, but then Josie would go home, and sit for hours with this feeling building and building in her chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It finally snapped the five days before her first exam. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was home alone, Lizzie was out with Hope, and her parents were gone, and she and just gotten a drunk text from her father saying he was staying late at work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie could feel the pressure in her chest increase tenfold, to the point she couldn't breathe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She got up, unsure of what her next move was as she gasped for breath, but she only made it as far as the bed before her knees buckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pushed her back against the side her bed, knees against her chest as she unlocked her phone with quaking hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Hey, Rookie." Penelope greeted. "I'm kinda busy right now, what's up?" </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I- it doesn't matter." Josie managed to gasp out "Bye," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"No wait," Penelope rushed out. "Are you okay? You sound weird."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, no. I- I'm fine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I will be there in ten," Penelope said. "try and calm down a little for me, okay? I won't be long."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penelope didn't give her a chance to argue before hanging up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie pressed her forehead against her knee, trying her best to level out her breathing, but then she just kept thinking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Exams. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Absent mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alcoholic father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having to push everything down because he sister was difficult enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span> because she was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>afraid </span>
  </em>
  <span>that she would be the last straw that fractures their family irreparably. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That fact everyone was too busy or just didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>notice </span>
  </em>
  <span>that Josie was, and had been for a while, on the verge of a break down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie jumped when there was a light touch on her arm, her head snapping up to see Penelope watching her with a soft, worried look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey," she spoke quietly. "What's going on?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I can't get the equation to balance out." Josie said, her breathing laboured. Penelope nodded patiently, cupping her cheeks as she wiped at Jose's tear stained cheeks. "It is asking me things I </span>
  <em>
    <span>don't know</span>
  </em>
  <span> and the exam is on Wednesday, I'm not ready."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay," Penelope hummed, nodding slowly. "You have time, you'll get it, but right now I need you to calm down, you're having a panic attack."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I don't--I've never-" Josie shook her head quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penelope moved to sit alongside her, gripping almost painfully onto Josie's hand. Something about the pressure distracted Josie a little. "I only learned how to swim last year." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The admission was so out of left field that Jose's head snapped to Penelope, a deep frown on her brow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right? Only learning to swim at fourteen," Penelope laughed. "The only reason I did was 'cause Hope has a pool. Until last year I was actually kind of terrified of water, but I knew I had to learn, global warming and all that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penelope leaned her head back against the bed, letting it fall to the side to look at Josie, who could already feel that deep coil in her chest ease, if only slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on, I want to show you something."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Josie frowned, but let Penelope pull her to stand on shaky legs, leading her downstairs to the living room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You play?” Josie questioned when Penelope stopped by the piano. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm,” Penelope hummed, her fingers ghosting along the keys to play a quiet version of the runs that you learn when you first start out learning piano. “Surprised?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A little,” Josie hummed, leaning against the top of the piano. “You strike me as a guitar kinda girl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, just piano, I only learned because the Parks thought it would be good to get me into an extracurricular activity when they first took me in.” Penelope explained, moving to sit on the bench, her fingers dancing across the keys in a practiced ease. “They couldn’t really afford it, and I knew that, so I tried my hardest to be the best I could be at it, as some sort of thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You still keep it up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not often, but they bought me a keyboard for my birthday a few years back. I learn a new song every few months.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long have you been with them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ten years now,” Penelope answered, lifting her eyes from the keys. “Will you sing if I play something you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What makes you think I can sing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve gone to school with you for years, Saltzman, I've </span>
  <em>
    <span>heard </span>
  </em>
  <span>you in talent shows when we were kids.” Penelope shot her a look. “This is a pretty recent one, stay with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I won't be very good, I'm a little breathless."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penelope began playing regardless, and Josie listened in an attempt to decipher what the song was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't until the song built to the chorus, Penelope’s fingers moving quickly across the keys, that Josie realised the sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penelope must have pinpointed the exact moment she realised, because she stopped, and then started playing from the beginning, grinning up at her. “Ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie nodded, licking her lips anxiously before she started singing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm waitin' up, savin' all my precious time</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Losin' light, I'm missin' my same old us</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Before we learned our truth too late</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Resigned to fate, fadin' away</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So tell me, can you turn around?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I need someone to tear me down</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, tell me, can you turn around?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But either way</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hold me while you wait</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie’s voice was shaky, even to her own ears, but part of that was down to the song. She wasn’t sure if it was a random choice, or if Penelope realised just how hard this song hit Josie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wish that I was good enough</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If only I could wake you up</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My love, my love, my love, my love</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Won't you stay a while?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tell me more, tell me something I don't know</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Could we come close to havin' it all?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If you're gonna waste my time</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let's waste it right</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penelope fumbled with a few keys, but other than that her playing was perfect, even when she lifted her eyes from the keys to watch Josie with the sweetest smile. The whole thing was a little overwhelming to Josie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And hold me while you wait</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wish that I was good enough</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If only I could wake you up </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My love, my love, my love, my love</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Won't you stay a while? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wish you'd cared a little more</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wish you'd told me this before </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My love, my love, my love, my love</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Won't you stay a while? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is you, this is me, this is all we need</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is it true? My faith is shaken, but I still believe</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is you, this is me, this is all we need</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So won't you stay a while?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie didn’t even realise she was crying again until Penelope stopped playing all together, and was on her feet, her hands on Josie’s cheeks, wiping away the wet streaks there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie closed her eyes, a few more tears falling, trying to regain her composure, but it was no use, she was spiralling again, her chest becoming tight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Penelope whispered, trying to prompt Josie to open her eyes, but Josie couldn’t. She didn’t really know </span>
  <em>
    <span>how </span>
  </em>
  <span>to show emotion around people anymore, having spent so many years pushing whatever she was feeling down. It has kind of got to the point where she just gave up trying to convey it to anyone all together. “Josie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>caught Josie’s attention, Penelope had never called her by anything other than her last name or 'Rookie'.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie's eyes fluttered open to see Penelope staring at her with concerned eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Josie assured, forcing a smile onto her lips. “It’s an emotional song, you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can talk to me,” Penelope said, her voice so soft, so laced with concern that Josie almost broke down there and then. "You called me for a reason, you wanted me here, and I think you want to talk."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie could feel herself panic a little, the idea of having to talk about this right now, when she was already too emotional, was terrifying. She might just start crying again, and if she did, she didn’t know how long it would be before she stopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penelope seemed to realise this, of course she did, before she gave Josie a sad smile, pulling her down to sit beside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then she started playing, a song with a much faster pace then the one before, and it didn’t take Josie long to realise just what song it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?” She said with a watery laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penelope just smirked over at her, before she started to sing, much softer than Josie had before, her voice not nearly as strong as Josie’s, but she was more speaking than singing so it wasn’t awful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>On my way to see my friends who lived a couple blocks away from me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As I walked through the subway</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It must have been about quarter past three</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In front of me, stood a beautiful honey with a beautiful body</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She asked me for the time</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I said it'd cost her name, a six digit number and a date with me tomorrow at nine</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did she decline? No</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Didn't she mind? I don't think so</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Was it for real? Damn, sure</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What was the deal? A pretty girl aged twenty-four</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So was she keen? She couldn't wait</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penelope trailed off, her fingers stalling on the keys for a few seconds, before she started playing random chords from random songs, waiting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>she was waiting, for Josie to talk, to open up, or to tell them they were leaving. And Josie knew she wouldn’t push, or be at all disappointed if Josie just didn’t want to talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That song,” Josie started. “It just- I know it is about a significant other but I just can’t help but-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penelope waited patiently, slowly playing the chorus of <em>When You Wish Upon a Star</em>, Josie’s favourite song from her favourite Disney movie. It was a small way of showing she cared, that she had listened to Josie when she told her a small detail about herself, then made a point of going and learning the song.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t feel like I’m good enough,” Josie said through the ever growing lump in her throat, tears welling up in her eyes again. “That song just kind-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her voice broke off, unable to deal with the strain of trying to stop herself from sobbing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hits those insecurities.” Penelope finished softly, her fingers still moving slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya know,” Penelope started, her eyes entirely focused on her hands moving across the keys, and Josie had never been more grateful. “You are unlike anyone I have ever met, Josie Saltzman.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penelope stopped playing, but she didn’t look up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you are a lot of things; Selfless to a fault, funny, smart, a total history nerds, pretty, there's just something about you that makes someone feel like the most important person in the room when you're talking to them, you have the prettiest eyes.” Penelope looked up then, just as Josie blinked a tear free. “And when the sunlight hits them just right, and you smile that big smile, it's just-” Penelope shook her head, like she couldn’t even come up with a word to describe it. “But not being good enough? Josie, you have no idea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie swallowed thickly, staring down at her hands as she chewed the inside of her cheek, fighting that urge to break down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I understand that someone telling you that your insecurities aren’t true doesn't take them away.” Penelope said. “But you have to know the impact you have on people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Impact?” Josie frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“People love you, Josie. They love being around you because being around you feels good. They love being your friend because being friends with you comes with this odd sense of safety that you don’t really get with other friends.” Penelope explained. “You look at yourself as not good enough while simply being around people makes them feel good enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie lifted her eyes too Penelope, who smiled sadly at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it’s okay to not be okay,” Penelope whispered. “You don’t have to be perfect around me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That sentence was enough to make Josie break down completely, and within seconds she was sobbing against Penelope's shoulder, while Penelope rubbed small circles on the base of her spine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course Penelope knew, of course Penelope noticed just how hard she really tried to be perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go upstairs, hm? Your sister is due back soon.” Penelope whispered, waiting for Josie to nod before guiding them up the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie tried to stop crying, but between Penelope rubbing her back and her whispered soft words against her ear, she ended up crying herself into exhausting, years of pent up emotion spilling out all at once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she startled awake, it was dark outside, and Penelope was still there, still rubbing her back as she stared at her phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, sleepy head.” Penelope mumbled, turning her phone toward Josie, and Josie blinked a few times to focus, smiling against Penelope’s shoulder when the puppy on the screen tilted its head over and over, his too big ears flopping around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What time is it?” Josie grumbled, her throat dry and nose stuffy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A little after one.” Penelope answered. “Your mom came home, said if you were hungry there was food in the kitchen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That late?” Josie pushed herself to sit up, rubbing her face. “I’m sorry, you probably need to get home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I texted my mom, said I was staying out.” Penelope sat up on her elbows. “But I can leave, if you want me to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I really don't," Josie shook her head, moving to lie back against Penelope's chest, and Penelope let it happen, wrapping her arms tight around her. "You called me Josie."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penelope laughed. "That's your name."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You've never called my by my name before," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I won't make a habit of it, Rookie." Penelope grinned crookedly at her, but it slipped away shortly afterward. "What's going on, Jojo?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie ignored the yearning in her chest at that nickname. "I was just studying, going over some homework questions and I couldn't get it, and-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie licked her lips, looking up at Penelope was watching her with the most tender look. Patient, no judgement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie couldn't hold it in anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My mom died when we were five, my biological mom, she was murdered by my uncle Kai, her own twin. Since then I've had to hold it together, for Lizzie and dad, because Lizzie is bipolar and dad lost the love of his life. Since then I've worked so hard to be perfect, to the point I push any bad feeling down. Dad's an alcohol, and I don't think anyone else has even noticed. Him and mom don't love each other, it is plenty obvious, she is only here because she made a promise to look after us." Josie rambled, her breathing ragged. "I need to be perfect, I can't cause any issues, I can't be the reason they break up. The reason she leaves, it would kill my father to be a single dad, and Lizzie would be broken if she left."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey," Penelope stopped her with a hand on her cheek, her eyes jumping between Josie's for a short while. "You feeling like this? It isn't an 'issue', you are entitled to have a tough time, to struggle, you shouldn't feel like you have to push that away."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't even know how to </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>anymore, never mind explain it." Josie admitted, tickling Penelope's are. "Well, I didn't, until you. I know how I feel about you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she peeked at Penelope through her eyelashes, she looked a little shocked, with a smile of wonder. "Yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Josie nodded, she knew Penelope knew what she was talking about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why is that a surprise to you?" Penelope questioned, and Josie shrugged. She didn't want to say it, but she wouldn't be surprised if Penelope understood. "What's one thing you've always wanted to do, but never have because you didn't want to stress anyone out?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie frowned thoughtfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothing too illegal my dad is a police officer."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I dunno, I-" Penelope arched an eyebrow, and Josie huffed out a laugh. "I guess dye my hair."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, what colour?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Blue," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dope," Penelope nodded. "We're doing it tomorrow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? No, I-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nope, we're doing it. Hope's aunt is a hairdresser, or was? We're going to her with the dye and we're doing it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My parents would freak."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good, that's a part of teenage rebellion," Penelope grinned. "We do that, then we come back and study our asses off."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie nodded slowly. "Yeah, sure."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, now, let's go to sleep, big day tomorrow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penelope didn't shove her off and Josie didn't move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her sleep was surprisingly peaceful that night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tried to back out a few times, but then Hope found out, and between her and Penelope, Josie knew she didn't stand a chance, so she compromised, instead of bleaching her hair and going neon blue she got blue highlights instead. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She even cut most of her hair off, and there was something so freeing about it. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She felt so much better afterward. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She and Penelope settled in the back yard to study, and after a night's rest and a nice morning, Josie nailed the question that caused her to have melt down the previous night in less than half an hour. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She was a few hours into studying when her phone chimed, telling her Penelope had tagged her in a post on Instagram.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When she looked up, Penelope was focused on her notebook, so Josie hit the notification, smiling at the page that appeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't even know you were taking a photo," Josie murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"No one will believe that isn't posed." Penelope teased. "You were being pouty and cute, I couldn't help myself."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't pouting."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Mm," Penelope hummed, lifting her eyes to Josie, smiling kindly. "You look beautiful, Rookie."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Josie felt herself blush. "Thank you," </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her parents didn't freak as much as she thought, her father didn't even notice, her mother was shocked, but said it looked nice, next time to just run it past her. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Josie felt a little miffed at the lack of reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll try something different." Penelope offered. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to get a piercing." Josie said, and Penelope raised her eyebrows in surprise, pushing herself up onto her elbows. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Where?" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"My septum," </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay," Penelope hummed. "You aren't old enough, but I know a guy who did my scaffolding and Hope's nose, so we can get it done."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope frowned thoughtfully for a second. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Am I a bad influence on you?" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, but it's a good thing, I needed to be pulled out of being the way I was."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope nodded. "I just don't--don't do anything you'll regret, okay? Hair grows, piercing can be removed, just don't do anything permanently to stick it to your parents."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t,” Josie assured. “Thank you, for helping me with this stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope waved her off. “I’m only being an enabler.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope called her friend, who invited them into the shop the following day.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother was more pissed about this one, sending Penelope home and ranting to Josie for half an hour, only stopping when Lizzie and Hope interrupted them, then she was grounded for the first time in her life, like either one of her parents were ever home to enforce it, anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie was looking at her weird, probably because Josie rarely got into trouble, but Hope smiled at her, motioning toward her face. “I like it, it looks dope.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the final chapter. I am working on a few other fics, some Hosie, some posie and some phosie, but I'm going through one of those phases where I can't force myself to focus on one fic, so I don't know when any of then will be up. Thank you for all you kind words, some of you said reading this made you feel better but really your comments made me feel better.</p><p>I hope you are all staying safe and keeping well.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Penelope was there on Wednesday morning, with a coffee and a little smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m walking you to school,” Penelope shrugged, rolling her eyes. “It is entirely selfish, I haven't seen you in, like, three days ‘cause you went and got yourself grounded.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It has given me endless time to study without feeling bad for not leaving my desk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penelope rolled her eyes at that, skating alongside Josie as they headed toward the school. “How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think it is going to go okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is going to go more than okay, you are going to crush it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you heading home once you drop me off? I know your first exam isn't until Friday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can hang around, walk you home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cool, I will be waiting outside for you to finish.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie hadn’t really planned on agreeing to go to the winter formal with Connor, but he cornered her after the exam, and Josie figured that no one else had asked her, and she kind of wanted to go, so she agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt somewhat guilty about it when she left the building and Penelope noticed her, a big smile stretched across her face. “Hey, Einstein, how’d it go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, really god.” Josie nodded, forcing a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, I- Connor asked me to go to the dance.” Josie said, side eyeing Penelope, who nodded slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay. I’m guessing you said yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, no one else has asked me, and I wanted to go.” Josie shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you like him?” Penelope questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Josie shook her head. “I didn’t want to third wheel with Lizzie and Hope.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Penelope hummed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penelope was weird the remainder of the walk home, everything felt forced, then she gave a tight lipped smile and skated off, leaving Josie feeling guilty and a little anxious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie shouldn’t have been surprised, or even upset when Connor bailed in favour of Diana two days before the dance, which Josie wouldn’t normal bother about, but the fact she found out through the grapevine, by the cheer squad finding out because Diana was bragging during practice and then Lizzie told her was what she was a little upset about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she wasn't really upset for long, she was over it by the end of the day. She just told Lizzie to cancel the dress hire and she would just stay in, have a night to herself. Her first thought was Penelope, but when she messaged her the morning of the dance Penelope said she was busy, which caused anxiety to flare in Josie’s chest, Penelope had been weird with her since she told her she was going to the dance with Connor. She tried to put up a front, pretend she wasn’t, but Josie could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>the difference.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was just after five, and her mother had already set Lizzie up to go to Hope’s when she peeked her head into Josie’s room. “Hey, Jo, I was thinking, why don’t I do your hair and make up, anyway? Just for something to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie smiled, because at least her mother was actively trying to spend time with her. “Sure,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie let her mother put loose waves in her hair, braiding a few strands either said, before pinning them up at the back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So,” Caroline started, gently taking a hold of her daughter’s chin and tilting her head to the side as she began doing her makeup. “I haven’t seen Penelope around a lot lately.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been grounded.” Josie pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As if that has ever stopped you two,” Caroline laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I don’t-” Josie shrugged slightly. “She has been weird since I told her I was going with Conner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline hummed. “Why do you think that is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t- She told me she didn’t want to go.” Josie said, feeling somewhat defensive. “I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>going </span>
  </em>
  <span>to ask her, but she told me it wasn’t her thing, she wouldn't be going.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should have asked her, anyway.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know I should have,” Josie grumbled. “I asked her to hang out tonight, but she is busy, so it’s too late.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm,” Caroline hummed. “I’m sure it will work out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline was just putting the finishing touches on Josie’s makeup when the doorbell rang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you expecting someone?” Josie frowned</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am, be right back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie watched her go, a curious frown on her brow, before she turned to look at herself in the mirror, fidgeting with her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jo, come down here for a second.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie groaned as she got to her feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s up, m-” Josie trailed off as she got to the top of the stairs and there was Penelope, dressed in a grey three-piece suit, her tie and little pocket square a pale blue, the same blue as the dress she was going to get. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled at Josie when she spotted her, and Josie couldn't help but stare in shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What'd you say, Rookie?" Penelope arched an eyebrow, nudging her head toward the door and holding up the flower she was holding (Josie knew the flower was from Hope’s yard, but it was the thought that counted). "Wanna go to the dance with me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie blinked a few times, turning to her mother who was smiling sweetly at them. "You knew," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She called yesterday and asked me to help her surprise you." Caroline said. "Lizzie got you the dress, if you want to go."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie really felt like she could cry, looking from her mother to Penelope. "Why didn't you just ask me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't going to go, I know you agreed to go with Connor then I heard about what happened," Penelope shrugged. "I wouldn't mind going if I get to spend the night with you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were so against it,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Penelope nodded. “But I want to go now, with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie found herself smiling. “Okay, I just need to get changed, I shouldn’t be more than five minutes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be waiting right here,” Penelope moved to lean against the wall at the bottom of the stairs. “That way I can do the whole cliche thing where I stare at you as you descend the stairs, ‘cause you’re so beautiful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie laughed, and her mother headed back upstairs to help her get dressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like her, you know?” Caroline said. “I thought she was a bad influence on you, with the hair and the piercing, but I realise now that is just you being a teenager, and she clearly makes you happy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like her, and I’m sure she likes me, too.” Josie said. “I think I’m going to ask her out tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should,” Caroline agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penelope looked up from her phone, her mouth opening like she had something she wanted to she but at the sight of Josie nothing came out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” She managed to force out, a little smile pulling on her lips as Josie descended the stairs. “I was totally kidding about the cliche thing but holy shit, Saltzman.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Language,” Caroline warned playfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Mrs Forbes.” Penelope apologised immediately, her eyes not leaving Josie, her hand outstretched as she reached the bottom of the steps. “You look amazing, Jojo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So do you,” Josie fixed Penelope’s slightly crooked tie. “Very dapper.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only for you,” Penelope smiled, dropping her hand only to offer up her elbow. “Hope and Lizzie are waiting outside with Hayley.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope and Lizzie gave her a knowing smile as she climbed into the back seat with Penelope, and Hayley greeted her with a large smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her leg was bouncing, nervous about going back to school after being somewhat humiliated the last time she was there, then Penelope started tickling the inside of her wrist. “You good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie nodded, relaxing at the sensation of Penelope’s fingers on her skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After the dance we’re going back to Hope’s guest house, but I want to take you somewhere before hand, if that’s okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dance was relatively packed when they got there, Hope and Lizzie making a b-line for the drinks table while Josie and Penelope found themselves a table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I be honest?" Penelope said, leaning into Josie's space. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Always," Josie nodded, her hand landing on Penelope's forearms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was jealous, and scared." Penelope said. "I was scared you would come here with Connor and you'd start to like him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Never. He's gross." Josie turned her nose up in disgust. "I wanted to ask you, I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>going to</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But you were so hard set on not coming, and I didn't want to get rejected."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penelope nodded. "That's fair. I was only like that because I was scared you wouldn't want to go with me, so I didn't make it an option at all."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's kinda dumb," Josie grinned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, totally. The dumbest, but you make me kinda dumb, Saltzman."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie smiled big at that. "That's totally cheesy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, it's disgusting, what have you done to me." Penelope scoffed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope and Lizzie appeared then, with drinks Penelope promptly spiked with the vodka she had in the flask tucked into the inside pocket of her jacket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first Josie felt slightly anxious when she spotted Connor and Diana grinning at her, but then Penelope had a good hold on her hips, and she was dancing alongside her twin, best friend, and girl she liked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connor faded into oblivion after that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dance was starting to wind down just after half nine, with one last slow song, because of course it was, and Penelope gave a playful, and slightly tipsy bow, offering up her hand to Josie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Miss Saltzman."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie laughed softly, allowing Penelope to pull her onto the floor full of sweaty, drunk teenagers, it shouldn't be romantic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Penelope was staring at her with a tender look, a soft smile on her lips as they rocked back and forth, and Josie couldn't help but swoon a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I like you, I hope that's what you go from that I said when we first got here." Penelope admitted, arms tightly wound around Josie's midsection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I like you, too." Josie smiled, one arm staying wrapped around Penelope's neck, while the other moved to allow Josie to cup Penelope's cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can kiss me," Penelope whispered, her eyes lingering on Josie's lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie didn't need to be told twice, dipping down to press her lips firmly against Penelope's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a little clumsy at first, but then they melted into it, Penelope pushing herself up onto her toes to deepen the kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So worth the wait." Penelope whispered, her eyes still closed as she let her forehead rest against Josie's cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Definitely," Josie hummed</span>
  <b>. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie got changed into the sweat pants and hoodie that Lizzie had apparently packed for her when the dance finished, giving her dress to Hope and Lizzie to take back to Hope's place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penelope gave them her suit jacket, leaving her in an unbottoned waistcoat and braces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where are we going?" Josie asked with a slight giggle when Penelope grabbed her hand and began dragging her away from Hayley's car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One of my favourite places."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie decided not to ask any more questions, allowing herself to be led for a few block before Penelope stopped them outside the zoo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The zoo?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Penelope nodded. "It's kind of personal, and it will probably ruin the mood but today isn't really a great day for me, so I wanted to share this with you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's going on?" Josie asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, we are going inside.” Penelope began walking away, leaving a confused Josie in her wake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s ten o’clock.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s closed,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penelope laughed, turning to look at Josie as she back paddled toward the gates. “Is anything ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>closed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie frowned at Penelope. “Yes, Like this place. Right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Saltzman. Live a little.” Penelope turned and walked briskly to the gate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie’s eyes widened when Penelope hopped up onto the fence and began climbing over. She landed lightly on her toes, turning to grin at Josie through the bars, her hands wrapping around the metal, her face pressing through the bars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is against the law, Penelope.” Josie hissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If we get caught.” Penelope grinned giddily. “Come </span>
  <em>
    <span>on, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Saltzman.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are going to get us in trouble,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure little Miss Perfect can get us out of it. Besides, my dad's a cop, I get away with everything.” Penelope took off then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie looked around, making sure no one was around. “Fuck,” She groaned, rushing after Penelope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had a little more bother than Penelope climbing the fence, but she finally got over, turning to go and find Penelope but startled when she was right behind her. The girl was grinning, her eyes twinkling with mirth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glad you could make it.” Penelope’s hands landed on her hips, pulling her in closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are we doing here?” Josie asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A look of venerability passed across Penelope’s eyes for a brief second. “I wanna show you something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t it wait until the place is open?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Penelope stated simply. “Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie followed Penelope through the zoo to a building toward the back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Park, this is about to go from trespassing to breaking and entering.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We won’t get caught,” Penelope backed Josie up against the wall, her palm pressing against the rough surface. “The guard never leaves his office, he sleeps most of the time. I come here all the time.” Penelope’s expression morphed from mischief to sincere. “I won’t let you get into trouble, worse comes to worse you take off and I’ll take the blame.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penelope jimmied the window open with expertise, telling Josie that she had done this before, multiple times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They climbed inside and Josie tensed when her feet hit the floor, waiting for an alarm to sound or for someone to grab them and drag them away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But there was nothing, no alarm, no guard, Penelope smiled at her, strolling into one of the rooms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I used to come here as a kid,” Penelope started when Josie had caught up with her. “I was fostered when I was four, the Parks, it was only supposed to be temporary, until my parents sorted themselves out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie listened attentively, jumping at the chance to learn </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>about this woman, Penelope wasn’t the most open person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And it was, I was back with my parents within six months but things weren’t better, they were still druggies.” Penelope led Josie into a room covered with monkeys, taking a seat on the bench there. “You know what I got for my fifth birthday?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penelope glanced over at Josie, shaking her head slowly. Penelope returned her eyes to the blank screen in front of her, her nails scratching at the back of her hand. “Dead parents,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie eyebrows arched in surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think they both done it on purpose, or it was a coincidence, but my mom died first, I think. I didn’t understand what had happened, I was sitting beside my mother and she was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>staring </span>
  </em>
  <span>at me, I couldn’t look away. Her eyes were normal, at first, but then her pupils started to turn, like, icy blue.” Penelope was just starting straight ahead, probably reliving the whole thing in her head. “I thought she was just-“ Penelope swallowed. “I don’t know what I thought, really. But it never crossed my mind that she was dead. My dad wasn't in the room, I didn't see him die.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Josie whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,</span>
  <em>
    <span> fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Penelope whispered. “I went to school the next day, which was normal, I was used to going to school on my own. When I got home the Parks were outside, they took me away again, they brought me here. That night they told me my parents had OD’d.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie had no idea what to say so she just placed a hand on Penelope’s making the woman startle out of her little daze, eyes whipping to Josie before she glanced down at their hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know the most fucked up thing? I felt -not happy, exactly- relieved, I suppose. All I had ever known was junkie parents and care homes.” Penelope licked her lips nervously. “The Parks took me in, I’ve been with them since.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penelope got to her feet, hitting the button beside the TV.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The TV turned on and began playing footage of a few monkeys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seen this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Josie whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s about this mother monkey, she lost three of her kids, I don’t know what killed them, but she was heartbroken, she clutched her babies to her chest and just wail in pain.” Penelope explained, her eyes not leaving the TV. “Then she would come back every single year to that place her children died.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie glanced over at Penelope for a few seconds, taking in how her jaw was set and her eyes were hard, a complete contrast to the girl she had come to know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you imagine that kind of love?” Josie pulled her eyes away from the TV to look at Penelope. “Could you imagine someone having that kind of love for you that they would come back every year in hopes that you were there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penelope swallowed, “No, I can’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie felt her heart break for Penelope then. She had people, her sister for one, who was a little self centred but Josie knew she would go to the ends of the earth for her, and her parents, who were absent most of the time but they loved her completely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penelope had the Parks, who Josie was sure loved her the same, but it must be different, </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>different being adopted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's my birthday today," Penelope admitted, glancing over at Josie with tearful eyes. "I don't celebrate it, before you ask why I didn't tell you. I've always hated birthdays, I never usually leave the house, but I had fun today, with you. You helped me forget, for a while. You all did."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie placed a hand on Penelope's cheek, wiping the damn streak there, watching the girl for a few seconds before leaning in and kissing her soundly on the lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for telling me," Josie whispered, her forehead resting against Penelope's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penelope nodded, her hand sliding up to rest over Jose's collarbone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry for ruining the mood."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You didn't," Josie swore. "I want to know every little thing about you, and I know it isn't easy for you to share things, so I'm really grateful that you did."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penelope let out a watery laugh, her hand moving to the back of Jose's neck as she pulled her in for a hard, deep kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're kinda great, Jojo." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you're really brave, Penelope." Josie said. "But can we go? This is giving me anxiety."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penelope laughed a proper laugh this time. "Let's go, I need to make sure Hope hasn't snagged my weed from my jacket."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope and Lizzie were already a little high when they entered the guest house, they were also making out on the sofa, Lizzie on Hope's lap, Hope's hand up her shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gross," Josie grumbled, following Penelope over to the beanbag in the corner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where are MG and Landon?" Penelope asked as Lizzie settled on the sofa beside Hope, Penelope routing around in her jacket pocket before rounding on Hope, who threw the bag of weed at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I ran out and our dealer is 'off for Christmas'." Hope rolled her eyes. "The boys are on their way. They're bringing a few people that were at the party with them, too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have enough for both of us for about a week, if you're nice I'll share." Penelope smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Black mailed by my best friend." Hope huffed dramatically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penelope flipped her off as she settled on the beanbag, motioning for Josie to sit beside her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, what's the deal with you two?" Hope questioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We decided we were better as friends." Penelope said, and Josie knew she was kidding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, neither one of us really want to date girls right now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Honestly, I don't think I ever got over Landon." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope eyed them for a second. "Oh, fuck off."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie giggled, which made Penelope smile down at her, offering up one of the joints she had already pre-rolled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You two are gross." Lizzie said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Says you," Josie scowled. "I don't wanna walk in on you two dry humping on the sofa." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"At least are past heart eyes and kissing." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure mom would love to know you and Hope are way past first base."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lizzie reared up to reply, but Hope placed a hand on her thigh while Penelope spoke up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"O-kay," She said, sparking her lighter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lizzie glared at her and Josie stuck her tongue out before lighting up the joint. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie was buzzed by the time Landon and MG arrived, curled up against Penelope's side as they talked and giggled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boys did end up bringing a handful of people with them, one of which being Jade, who grinned when she noticed Josie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She said something to her girlfriend, before kissing her quickly and making her way toward Josie, crouching down alongside her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Jo. Penelope."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penelope gave her a little wave while Josie sat up a little to hug her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Josie Saltzman," Jade gasped. "Are you high?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lil' bit," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jade laughed, glancing at Penelope and back again, arching her eyebrows questioningly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll tell you later," Josie whispered, like Penelope couldn't hear her anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay," Jade laughed. "I'm going to go smoke, too, see you in a bit."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You guys are still close?" Penelope asked when Jade left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not really, but I wasn't really close to anyone." Josie shrugged. "But she knows me the best, I think. After you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penelope nodded, kissing her sweetly on the lips. "Maybe you should try hanging out with her for a bit tonight."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe," Josie hummed, her fingertips tickling Penelope's neck. "But I wanna keep kissing you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can do that, too." Penelope smiled, moving in the kiss Josie again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When the fuck did </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>happen?" she heard MG call, but she couldn't really bring herself to care, too wrapped up in the feeling of </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>getting to kiss Penelope Park. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You look happy," Jade commented, catching Josie alone after Penelope had been challenged to a game of beer pong. "Like, genuinely happy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am," Josie hummed, turning to Jade as she crouched down beside the beanbag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad," Jade nodded, lifting her eyes to Penelope, who was hyper focused in her stoned state on the game in front of her. "She seems like she's good for you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jade turned back to Josie, playfully flicking her hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"With the new trim and jewls."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think she is helping me realise that I don't need to keep myself in the box I put myself in," Josie said, a thoughtful little frown appearing on her brow. "I need to put myself first sometimes, that's not selfish."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not," Jade agreed with a little smile. "She's hot, Jo, good for you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie rolled her eyes, gently shoving Jade. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Jade," Jade lifted her eyes and Josie turned to see Penelope motioning her over. "I need to win, and I can't do that with someone as tiny as Hope."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're not much taller, you dick." Hope grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure," Jade agreed, grinning down at Josie as she stood. "Is this the part where she murders your ex?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie gave her a little kick as she walked past. "Shut up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie watched on anxiously as Penelope and Jade started a new round of beer pong, and at first it seemed tense, but then they started to win, and they started laughing and joking. Come the end they genuinely seemed to become friendly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie watched as they chatted for a while, Penelope even sharing her joint with Jade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie jumped when both girls turned to look at her at the same time, a grin pulling on both of their lips as Jade lifted her hand to wiggle her fingers at her, giving her a little wink, while Penelope just grinned at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave Jade’s arm a little pat before heading over to Josie, falling down beside Josie. “I can feel your anxiety from over there.” Penelope said, pushing herself up on her elbow, and leaning down to kiss Josie. “We’re fine, Jade and I.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie nodded. “Sorry, I don’t know what I expected to be wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I can understand that your ex and your-” Penelope frowned, and Josie watched her carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My?” Josie prompted, a slow grin pulling on her lips when Penelope looked down at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I mean, girlfriend, hopefully.” Penelope looked almost shy as she played with Josie’s fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s one of the nicknames I wouldn’t mind you calling me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That made Penelope grin, sliding her fingers through Josie’s. “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Josie nodded, a little giggle slipping down her lips when Penelope kissed her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun was starting to come up by the time everyone had left, leaving the twins, Penelope and Hope sitting on the edge of the pool, feet dangling in the water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have my drivers test coming up soon,” Hope said, passing her Joint to Lizzie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie angled her head on Penelope’s shoulder so she could look at Hope properly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to go on a road trip in the summer?” Hope asked. “Summer before senior year and all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds good,” Penelope agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie and Lizzie shared a look, before Lizzie spoke up. “We will run it past our parents, but I’m sure it will be fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have a holiday house in Banff, we could drive up there, spend a week there, or whatever.” Hope offered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Josie already has her licence,” Lizzie said, and Penelope placed a kiss to her forehead, whispering ‘of course you do’. “I can try and get mine before, that way we can share the drive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can sort that closer to the time, I just want to come up with a rough idea to tell my parents.” Hope said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just the four of us?” Penelope asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm,” Hope nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An extended double date,” Lizzie drawled teasingly. “Cute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need rules,” Penelope said, eyeing Hope and Lizzie. “We know you two can’t keep your hands off of each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penelope laughed when the twins, both either side of her, punched each of her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s right, though.” Josie agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why’d you </span>
  <em>
    <span>hit </span>
  </em>
  <span>me?” Penelope huffed, rubbing her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because that’s my sister, and I don’t want to hear that kinda stuff about her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if we are gonna spend the week with them in a cabin, you are probably going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear </span>
  </em>
  <span>it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The twins shared a look before punching her again. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ouch!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You earned both of those.” Hope commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>saying,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Penelope defended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop saying,” Josie said, her hand sliding up the side of Penelope’s neck as she kissed her, ignoring her sister when she pretended to gag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if I’m going to be rewarded like this I don’t think I will.” Penelope grinned over at Josie, who gave her a warning look before pulling her in for another kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, we’re going inside.” Lizzie huffed, grabbing Hope’s hand and dragging her inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m really glad you tombstoned me off my board that day.” Penelope whispered against Josie’s lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you almost gave me a concussion by running me over.” Josie shot back, and Penelope laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let's get a few hours sleep before we have to head home.” Penelope hopped to her feet, toppling toward the water, but Josie quickly steadied her, her hands on Penelope’s hips. Penelope grinned crookedly up at her. “My hero.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie ignored the teasing, because Penelope was pretty in the morning light with that dumb crooked little grin. “You’re really pretty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penelope was taken by surprise, with the way her eyebrows shot up. Her mouth opened like she wanted to say something but didn’t know what, so quickly closed it, her hands finding Josie’s cheeks, kissing her so quickly and forcefully that it took Josie completely by surprise, making her stumbled backward slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” Josie whispered, giving Penelope’s side a little squeeze. “Before the Mikaelson’s wake up, I don’t want to have to pretend to not be high.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good call,” Penelope agreed, pecking her on the lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penelope dragged her to one of the spare rooms, Josie settling on her back on the bed while Penelope settled on her front, playing with Josie’s fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember anything good about your parents?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penelope’s fidgeting stalling for a brief second. “Uh, I have one for memory with my mother. She let me stay up late one night, and she sat me on the kitchen counter while made me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. We danced a little and had fun, but then my father got home.” Penelope said. “That was the night they got me back, looking back I realise that my mom was actually drunk, and my father was probably out dealing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That must have been really tough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penelope shrugged, lacing their fingers together and resting her chin on their joined hands. “I was a kid, I didn’t really understand what was going on, and by the time I was old enough to understand I didn’t really miss them anymore.” Penelope said.  “And I got really lucky with the Parks, Peter is a cop, and Vanessa was always a stay at home mom. I’m glad I ended up with them, because things would have been totally different had I grow up with my parents.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie turned on her side, letting her fingertips tickle Penelope’s back through her shirt. Penelope hummed constantly, her eyes slipping closed. Josie fund herself smiling, leaning over to kiss Penelope’s cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Penelope.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She settled down on the pillow, watching a slow smile pull on Penelope’s lips, her eyes remaining closed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Jojo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie continued to tickle Penelope’s back until her breath evened out. She kept her arm slung over Penelope’s lower back as she closed her eyes, falling into a peaceful slumber.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you think?</p><p>thatoneloser-kid.tumblr.com</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you guys think?<br/>thatoneloser-kid.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>